You're Beautiful
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga GI SE. Es Style porque me gusta y porque YOLO xD, contiene romance, yaoi, amistad, humor y otros géneros mas *w* Dejen reviews, espero que les guste y si tengo mas ideas haré una 2da temporada. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone x3
1. La Apuesta

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela secundaria de South Park -Supuestamente-Eso se podía decir. ya que se oían discusiones de parte de Cartman y Neko.

-Te digo que el no seria capaz de hacer algo así Culon!-Lo reto la chica Otaku al oír semejante cosa.

-Pues yo te digo que si marica-Respondió el-El judio de mierda es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-

-Ah si?-Pregunto ella-Pero no creo que el haga algo como eso...-

Entra Kyle al curso y los ve peleándose

-Ya empiezas a molestar Cartman?-Pregunto Kyle

-A ti que te importa judio?! eh?!-Pregunto Cartman molesto

-Hola Kyle! Como estas?-Neko pone una sonrisa falsa mientras lo saluda

-Estaba bien hasta que los oi pelear...que están tramando ahora?-Dijo Kyle

-Bueno...yo...eee...-Cartman estaba nervioso y ve a Neko-Dilo tu pendejo marica!-

-Oke-Neko ve a Kyle-Resulta que estaba hablando con el culon este-señala a Cartman-Y Apostamos a que podrías disfrazarte de chica y enamorar a Stan en...-

-En 2 meses-Continuo Cartman-Pero si no lo logras te veras obligado a vestirte de chica todo el año escolar-Termina de decir eso para echarse a reír.

-Si no fuera por Stan no lo haría...-Pensó Kyle y enseguida reacciona-Muy bien, lo haré...cuando empiezo?-

-Después de clases, pero antes vamos a ir de compras xD-Neko parecía emocionada con la idea **_(Autora: En realidad no...Ir de compras por algo que no me gusta es una pesadilla para mi)_**

*Timbre para comenzar las clases*

Las clases comenzaron, Kyle maldijo por haber aceptado la Apuesta de Cartman y Neko. vio a Stan y se sonrojo.

-Que pensara Stan cuando me vea vestido de chica?-Pensó Kyle. esa pregunta lo hizo sonrojarse mas y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Hey Kyle-Stan se acerca-Estas bien?-

-S-Si, Estoy bien Stan...gracias por preguntar-Kyle ni siquiera lo miro por lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba.

* * *

Al terminar las clases cada quien se fue para su casa, Stan se fue a casa acompañado por su novia, Wendy (¬_¬). Kyle se quedo esperando al Culon y a Neko, los vio llegar, al parecer estaba conversando.

-Y ahora que pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Nada grave-Dijo Neko-Estábamos arreglando los pagos para la apuesta-

-Pagos?-Kyle no entendía nada

-Si-Respondió Neko-Acordamos que si yo gano, Cartman me debe un taco-

-Pero si el pierde-Cartman la señala-me debe una bolsa grande de Cheesy Poofs y un chocolate-

-Como sea, y...Ya nos vamos?-Dijo Kyle

-Si! Vamonos-Respondió Neko. Los 3 caminaron hasta el centro comercial de South Park, una vez dentro Neko tomo a Kyle del brazo y lo llevo con ella a un local de ropa interior femenina.

-Porque me traes aquí?!-Pregunto Kyle

-Para ser una chica debes vestirte como una, no es así?-Dijo Neko

-Cierto...-Kyle se sonroja-Donde esta Cartman?-Mira para todos lados

-Esta afuera-Respondió Neko-No quiso entrar-

Una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí se acerca a Kyle y a Neko.

-Disculpen, los puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunto la chica

-Eeh, Si! Quiero que le tomes la medida a mi amigo para que pueda conseguirle un corpiño-

-Esta bien-Ve a Kyle-Nunca han venido hombres por aquí excepto Travestís-Se ríe

-Yo no soy Travestí!-Le contesto Kyle molesto por la actitud de la chica

-Tranquilo, era una broma-Dijo la chica calmándolo-Acompáñame que voy a tomarte las medidas-

5 minutos mas tarde la chica sale con un papel en la mano, estaba sonrojada.

-M-Mide 33 b-Le da el papel a Neko**_ (Autora: Lo invente xD)_**-los corpiños 33 b están al fondo-

-Gracias-Le respondió Neko

-Me lo regalas?-Pregunto la chica abrazando a Kyle-Es taan lindo!-

-Lo siento pero el esta participando de una apuesta así que no te lo regalo-Neko se lo dijo de la manera mas amable posible.

-Ok, avísame si encontraste algo que le guste-

-Esta bien-Neko toma a Kyle del brazo y lo lleva a ver los corpiños y las bragas que necesitaba. Kyle se pone a mirar también junto con Neko.

-Neko! encontré algo-Dijo Kyle

-Que es?-Pregunto ella. Kyle levanta la mano y le muestra a Neko una braga violeta oscuro con sujetadores en la cadera estilo hilo dental.

-WTF?! Deja eso Kyle...-Le dijo ella avergonzada

-Porque? yo quiero usar esto-Le respondió a la chica Otaku

-No te va a quedar bien, déjalo-

-Van a tardar mucho?-Pregunto Cartman molesto-Quiero ir a casa-

-Danos 10 minutos culon-Le respondió Kyle igual de molesto que el

* * *

Salimos del Local, Kyle llevaba 2 bolsas en la mano.

-Y?-Pregunto Cartman-Ya terminaste judio?-

-Si, ahora que?-Pregunto Kyle viendo a Neko

-Vamos a llevarte a la peluquería para que te pongan extensiones-Le dijo ella sonriendo por la idea

-Quieres que te acompañe?-Le pregunto Cartman a Kyle

-M-Mejor voy con Neko-Respondió Kyle y la ve-Vamos?-

-Claro...-

Entran juntos a la peluquería, al entrar Kyle ve a 3 chicas con el uniforme de peluqueras -Un vestido negro corto y un delantal rosa-

-Bebe, Annie, Lola!-Dijo Neko saludando a las 3 chicas-Como están chicas?-

Las 3 se voltean para ver a Neko, solo Bebe la reconoce y sale corriendo a abrazarla.

-NEKOOO!-Grito-Como estas?-

-B-Bien Bebe-Se separa de ella-Que haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí, vienes a hacerte un cambio?-Pregunto ella

-En realidad vengo a que le hagas un cambio a Kyle-Le respondió Neko. empuja a Kyle hasta quedar delante de Bebe, este se sonroja.

-H-Hola-Le dijo Kyle a Bebe

-Y que quieres que haga? se ve bien-Le dijo Bebe mirando a Kyle

-Necesito que le pongas unas extensiones pelirrojas, tiene que verse como una chica-Le dijo Neko y luego habla en voz baja-Esta participando en una apuesta, por favor podrías no contárselo a nadie?-

-Claro! lo que tu digas-Bebe ve a Annie-Annie! puedes ir a buscar las extensiones?-

-Estoy ocupada Bebe! Ve a buscarlas tu-Le respondió ella

-Ok-Ve a Kyle-Sígueme, vamos a ponerte las extensiones-

-Bueno...-Kyle la sigue.

Mas tarde Kyle llevaba puestas unas extensiones, rizadas, largas y pelirrojas.

-Waaah!-Grito Lola-Que lindo se ve!-

-De verdad parece una chica-Afirmo Annie mirando a Kyle

Entra Cartman a la peluquería, cargaba bolsas de cartón de color rosa y otras mas chicas de color negro.

-Que traes ahí culon?-Pregunto Neko

-Traigo ropa para Kyle, échale un vistazo si quieres-Dijo Cartman

Neko abre las bolsas y ve su contenido.

-WTF?!-Neko estaba impresionada-D-De donde sacaste esta ropa?-

-De la tienda de la zorra de Paris Hilton...-Respondió Cartman-"Tonta, Puta, malcriada"-

-Nunca oi hablar de una tienda como esa...ando desinformada últimamente-Neko se ríe

-Oigan van a seguir hablando o ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Kyle

-Si, Ya nos vamos marica-Le respondió Cartman

Neko y Kyle se despiden de las chicas, los 3 salen del centro comercial y cada uno se fue para su casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Tarde mas en llegar a casa porque llevaba las bolsas de ropa, zapatos y ropa interior. de vez en cuando me detenía para ocultar las extensiones que se caían de mi gorra. Llegue a casa, estaba por ir a mi habitación de no ser porque mi mama me detuve me hubiera escondido por la vergüenza.

-Kyle, ya es hora de cenar...-Me dijo-Donde estabas?-

-F-Fui con Cartman y Neko al centro comercial...-Respondí

-Bien, No vienes a cenar?-

-No tengo hambre mama-Lo dije casi gritando, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Una vez adentro me quite mi gorro dejando caer las extensiones en mis hombros, me acosté en la cama y pensé "¿Como reaccionaria Stan si me ve así? ¿Acaso se reiría de mi?"

No lo creo, No creo que Stan se ria de mi, el es mi Mejor amigo, el no haría algo así.


	2. Nueva Alumna

No se a que hora me quede dormido, solo recuerdo que desperté a las 7:00 de la mañana. Me levante , fui al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, volví a mi habitación y decid comenzar con mi plan de ser una chica por 2 meses.

Abrí las bolsas con la ropa interior, la esparcí sobre la cama.

-Al final me compraron muchas cosas-Pense. Agarre un sostén de color blanco con dibujos de corazones rosa pálido y unas bragas también color rosa pálido. Me las puse junto con el sostén, me acerque al espejo de mi armario, me vi de pies a cabeza.

-Me veo bien...esto es cómodo xD-Pense

De repente escuche la puerta abrirse, me quede duro por el miedo y me sonroje, vi a Ike en el espejo, estaba mirándome.

-Que ests haciendo?!-Pregunto Ike

-N-No es lo que parece-Trate de excusarme-Y-Yo solo...-

-MAMA!-Grito Ike y salio corriendo de la habitación

-No Ike! espera!-Dije yo. Salí de mi habitación, lo vi corriendo hacia las escaleras, yo también corrí y logre alcanzarlo, lo tome de la manga de su remera.

-QUE QUIERES KYLE?!-Me grita-SUÉLTAME!-

-Ike, escúchame-lo volteo haciendo que me mirara-Me visto así porque es parte de una apuesta...-

-Volviste a apostar contra Cartman?-Me pregunto

-No! esta vez fue Neko...yo estoy involucrado es todo, solo te pido un favor-Dije yo esperando a que accediera

-Que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto Ike

-No le digas a mama y a papa sobre la apuesta o me meteré en problemas-Le respondí

-Esta bien!-Dijo el-No diré nada...-

-Genial, Ahora vete. voy a terminar de cambiarme-

Después del desayuno salí por la puerta de atrás, llevaba una falda verde claro, medias térmicas color beige, botas marrones, una remera verde oscuro y un abrigo blanco con detalles rojos.

-No puedo ir al autobús-Pense-Stan, Kenny, Neko y Cartman no deben verme así, voy a ir caminando a la escuela-

Stan P.O.V

Estaba yendo a la escuela, hoy Kyle no vino y no sabia porque, así que me senté junto a Wendy, me preocupaba que Kyle no viniera. el es una de esas personas que nunca faltan a la escuela -A parte de Neko-

-Stanie, sucede algo?-Pregunto Wendy

-No es nada Wendy, me preocupa Kyle...no vino a la escuela-Respondí

-Eso si que es raro, Kyle es un chico que nunca falta-Dijo ella

-Es como Neko no lo crees?-Le pregunte

-Si, algo así...-Respondió ella

El autobús se detienen en el semáforo en rojo, gire la cabeza a la ventana y vi a las personas caminar por la calle. me llamo la atención una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, no se porque se me hacia familiar.

Ella me vio, se sonrojo y se apuro en cruzar la calle.

-STAN!-Grito Wendy

-Eh?-La miro-Que pasa Wendy?-

-A quien estas mirando?-Me pregunto

-A nadie interesante-me reí de manera falsa.

Narración Normal.

Kyle llego a la escuela, el autobús estaba abierto, cientos de chicos y chicas salían del autobús y caminaban a la escuela. Kyle se acerca y se mete en un grupo de chicas sin ser visto.

-Por ahora estoy a salvo...-Pensó Kyle. Sono el timbre para el inicio de clases, el grupo se dispersa dejando a Kyle solo.

-Shit!-Dijo Kyle y ve la hora-Dios mio, llego tarde a clases...-

Entra al salón y se sienta en su lugar, no se dio cuenta de que los chicos no dejaban de mirarlo. entra el profesor malhumorado al salón.

-A VER PENDEJOS!-Grito-Ya comenzaron las clases así que cierren sus putas bocas y presten atención!-

Los chicos se callaron, en cambio las chicas hablaban en voz baja. el profesor se acerca al lugar de Kyle.

-Q-Que pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Eres nueva no?-Pregunto el profesor-Como te llamas?-

-Eeh...-Kyle no sabia que decir-Yo soy K-Kely, Eh?! Si! Soy Kely-

-Bien Kely-Le dijo el Profesor-Ya que eres nueva sugiero que vayas a sentarte con alguien-

Stan P.O.V

No lo puedo creer! ella se acaba se sentar junto a mi! Soy tan feliz, Ok no ._. tampoco es para exagerar.

-Oye...Stan-Me llamo Kely

-Sabe mi nombre!-Pense y enseguida reacciono-Que pasa Kely?-

-Me olvide hacer la tarea...me pasas la tuya?-Pregunto

-Claro-Respondí

Kyle P.O.V

Que rayos haces Kyle? Tu no eres asi! Nunca pides que te pasen la tarea...pero eso quedo atras. ahora eres Kely, eres una chica por 2 meses.

Tome el cuaderno con la tarea de Stan.

-G-Gracias Stan...-Le dije

-De nada Kely-

*Timbre para ir al recreo*

Stan P.O.V

Hoy no fui a ver a Wendy, decidí que pasaría mas tiempo con Kely. no se porque se me hacia tan cercana a mi, parece que la conociera de toda la vida pero...no puede ser.

-Stan-Dijo Kely-Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro! lo que tu quieras Kely-Le respondí

-T-Tu...tienes novia?-Me pregunto

-Si, se llama Wendy...Quieres que te la presente?-Le pregunte

-Mejor no...no quiero que me odie por estar hablando contigo-

De repente empeze a vomitar, no...esto no esta pasando, Acaso me siento atraído hacia Kely?

-Stan-Dijo Kely-Te encuentras bien?-

-Se puede saber que haces hablando con mi novio?-Pregunto Wendy

Kyle P.O.V

Levante la vista y ahí estaba Wendy mirándome seriamente.

-Yo hablo con quien se me da la puta gana-Dije Yo-Cual es tu problema?-

-Cual es mi problema dices?-Contesto Wendy-El problema es que tu estas con Stan, el es mio...te quedo claro?-

-No eres quien para darme ordenes zorra-Le respondí-Yo me junto y hablo con quien yo quiera así que vete de aquí...-

-Bien, me voy-Dijo Wendy ya molesta-Pero yo no soy una zorra, tu si-

-Seré una zorra pero no le abro las piernas a cualquier chico que se me cruza por el camino-Le grite.

Cuando dije eso todos se estaban riendo de Wendy, incluyendo Stan. ella se fue de ahí ofendida.

Wendy P.O.V

Maldita Kely, quien se cree que es para desafiarme así? me las va a pagar...Nadie absolutamente Nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger **_(Autora *Pone voz chillona*: Nee! Nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger...PERRAS!)_**

Neko P.O.V

Me acerque al lugar donde estaban Kyle y Stan. Kenny y Cartman me acompañan seguidos por Butters vestido de chica.

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste Kely- Le dije y Me siento junto a Kenny

-Cierto Neko-Me apoyo Kenny-Nadie desafió así a Wendy-

-Yo creo que esa Puta se lo merecía-Dijo Cartman

-Es verdad-Dijo Kely-Se lo merecía...ademas ella no tiene que meterse en los asuntos de los demás-

Vi a Butters vestido de chica.

-Butters...-Dije yo-Porque estas vestido de chica?-

-E-Es que K-Kenny me vistió asi p-porque dijo que me veía mas s-sexy-Dijo Butters sonrojándose

-Aaaaw! Que ternuchis-Dije yo

-Marica-Dijo Cartman

-Callate Puto gordo-Le grite

-Obligame!-Me respondió de igual manera

-No se peleen-Dijo Kenny-Tienes razón...-Ve a Butters-Se ve lindo así-Lo abraza

Butters corresponde al abrazo de Kenny haciendo que este se sonrojara.

*Hora del Almuerzo*

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba en la fila del almuerzo junto a Neko y Kenny, escuche que alguien me llamaba. era la puta de Wendy.

-Que quieres?-Le pregunte

-Vine a disculparme contigo por lo de hace un rato...-Me dijo ella-Lo siento, yo no queria pelear contigo-

-Lo entiendo-

-Solo querías ser amiga de mi novio, no?-Me pregunto

-Eh?!-Me sonrojo-S-Si!-

-Ok-Sonríe-Me perdonas?-

-C-Claro-Respondí nervioso

-Genial! Acompáñame quiero que conozcas a mis amigas-

Me toma del brazo y me lleva a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas.

-Kely...-Dijo Wendy-Quiero que conozcas a Bebe-La señala-Lola, Annie, Esther, Nicole y Tammy-

-Hola Kely!-Saludo Bebe

-Hola...-Saludo Tammy

-Hola!-Saludo Esther

-Hola-Respondí-Un gusto conocerlas a todas...espero que nos podamos llevar bien-

Me senté junto a Bebe y Tammy.

-Y...-Veo a Tammy-Tu eres la ex-novia de Kenny no?-

-eeh...S-Si-Ella estaba nerviosa-Eso creo-

-Cállate Puta!-Le dijo Nicole-Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-No soy una puta! No me llamen así todo porque se la chupe a Kenny-Dijo ofendida y enojada.

-Pues, por obvia razón esto de hace una puta-Le dijo Bebe

-Claro Que no!-Respondió Tammy

Después de eso las conversaciones se hicieron largas y aburridas -Para mi- gire mi vista a la mesa donde estaban Kenny, Stan, Cartman y Neko, escuche que hablaban pero no sabia de que hablaban y se reían.

-Kely-Me llamo Bebe

-Que pasa Bebe?-Pregunte

-Nada, es solo que...-Dijo ella-No dejas de mirar a los chicos Quieres irte con ellos?-

-N-No!-Me sonroje-S-Solo quería saber de que hablaban, es todo-

-Oye Kely-Me llamo Annie-Ya que tu y Bebe hablaban de los chicos...te gusta alguno?-

-No, aun no-Respondí

Veo a Stan, el me mira y se sonroja, yo también y escondo la mirada.

* * *

Narración Normal

Terminaron las clases y cada quien se fue para su casa. Kyle salio por la salida de emergencia sin que nadie lo viera -O eso pensó el-

-Kely!-Lo llamo Stan

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Quería preguntarte si...bueno yo...- Dijo nervioso

-Si tu que?-Le pregunto Kyle

-Si te puedo acompañar a tu casa esta tarde-Stan se sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno...Si, no hay problema-Le respondió Kyle y también se sonroja

Los 2 salen de la escuela y caminan a la casa de Kyle, Stan estira su mano, toma el brazo de Kyle y lo pone junto a el.

-S-Stan-Kyle se sonroja-No lo hagas-

-Porque no? Nadie nos ve Kely-Le dijo Stan

-Y-Ya lo se...pero-Dijo Kyle nervioso-Que hay de Wendy?-

Stan lo empuja un poco lejos de el haciendo que Kyle se asustara.

-Porque mencionaste a Wendy?-Le pregunto-Ella no esta aquí tonta!-

-L-Lo siento-Se disculpo Kyle-No quería hacerlo-

-Intento ser amable contigo y la mencionas a ella?-

-STAN! LO SIENTO! NO QUISE DECIRLO!-Le devuelve el empujón un poco menos fuerte y sale corriendo.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre corriendo a casa, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Recargue mi cuerpo contra la pared hasta quedar sentado junto a ella y me eche a llorar. sono mi celular, lo atiendo, era Neko.

-Hola Neko...-Salude un poco desanimado

-Hola Kyle! Que tal tu 1er día como una chica?-Pregunto ella

-Todo bien...-Intente sonar animado pero no funciono y me eche a llorar

-Kyle...que te pasa?-Me pregunto

-No es nada Neko-

-No digas que no es "nada"-Contesto ella-Algo te paso, que es?-

-Es Stan, se enojo conmigo por mencionar a Wendy-

-Porque la mencionaste?-Me pregunto Neko-Que te hizo el?-

-El solo...-Tome aire y volví a hablar-me abrazo, le dije que aquí no porque ella nos podía ver, el se enojo y dijo que solo estaba siendo amable conmigo-

-A lo mejor se arrepiente y te pide perdón-Dijo Neko-Escucha Kyle, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir...nos vemos mañana-

-Bien, adiós Neko gracias por ayudar-

Corte la llamada, me levante, fui a acostarme en mi cama, aun estaba triste por lo que me dijo Stan. pero Neko tenia razón, tal vez se disculparía conmigo.


	3. Kely Perdoname

Al día siguiente en la escuela Kyle estaba en el pasillo esperando a que Stan lo perdonara por gritarle ayer y por tratarlo mal. escucho unos pasos, pensó que era Stan pero no pudo verlo porque le estaba tapando los ojos.

-Que Cara...?-Pregunto Kyle

-Quien esta detrás tuyo y como se llama?-Pregunto la voz...esa voz era Kenny.

-No lo se...eres Stan?-Pregunto Kyle

-Casi te acercas pero no...trata de adivinar...-Dijo Kenny. agarra a Kyle por la cintura y lo pega mas a su cuerpo.

-Aaagh...Me es difícil concentrarme-Dijo Kyle-Eres...-

-Si, Dilo!-Kenny estaba esperando la respuesta

-Eres...-

-ALÉJATE DE KELY ACOSADOR!-

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí que alguien me apartaba lejos del "Acosador" escuche una patada y un golpe contra los casilleros. abrí los ojos, vi a Kenny muerto en el suelo apoyado contra los casilleros, casi todos se acercaron a ver lo que paso.

-N-No puedo creerlo...-Neko estaba asustada-M-Mate a Kenny!-

-Hija de Puta!-Dije yo y la señalo

-No quería matarlo-Dijo Neko y me ve-Fue un accidente-

Sale corriendo, me quede viendo la escena, vi a alguien correr hacia mi y era Stan.

-Kely!-Me abraza-Te encuentras bien?!-ve a Kenny-Que paso?-

-K-Kenny intento acosarme pero Neko me protegió-Le respondí sin soltar el abrazo.

-Kenny hijo de puta!...-Dijo Stan-Lo bueno es que estas bien y no te paso nada malo-

-Si, Lo se...-

Nos separamos, lo vi a los ojos y me sonroje, baje la mirada ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Oye Kely-Stan fue el primero en hablar

-Que sucede Stan?-Pregunte

-Estoo...yo-Estaba nervioso-Q-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer...No quería gritarte-

-Lo entiendo, te perdono-Le respondí para calmarlo

-Gracias Kely!-Extiende su mano-Amigos?-

-Si-estrecho su mano-Amigos-

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, a la hora del almuerzo Kyle fue a sentarse con Stan, Neko y Cartman. iba a hacerlo pero alguien lo llamo, era Bebe.

-Que pasa Bebe?-Pregunto Kyle mirándola

-Me preguntaba si querías venir a almorzar conmigo y las chicas?-Pregunto Bebe

-Me encantaría pero...-Respondió Kyle

-Pero que?-Dijo Bebe

-Hoy tenia pensado ir a comer con los chicos-

-Esta bien!-Bebe sonríe-Entonces nos vemos en clases-

Bebe se va y Kyle se sienta junto a Stan, Cartman y Neko enfrente de ellos.

-Oigan, ustedes saben donde esta la puta de Wendy?-Pregunto Neko

-Se fue de viaje a no se donde-Dijo Cartman

-A lo mejor se fue de viaje al Mundo de las Zorras-Pensó Kyle y se ríe

-De que te ríes Kely?-Pregunto Stan

-De nada interesante-Respondió Kyle

-Ok?-

*Timbre para volver a casa*

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de la escuela, espere a Stan en la salida de la escuela, escuche que alguien se acercaba, giro mi cabeza y era el.

-Kely, llegue tarde?-Pregunto Stan

-No-Respondí-Supongo Que 3 minutos de retraso no es nada grave-

-Bien, ya nos vamos?-Dijo Stan

-Si-

Empezamos a Caminar juntos a mi casa, no hablamos en el camino, hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo hasta que Stan rompe esa burbuja de silencio.

-K-Kely...-Me llamo

-Si?-Pregunte

-Se puede saber de que te reías hace rato en la cafetería?-Pregunto Stan

-Ya te lo dije, de nada interesante Stan-Respondí convencido de que Stan se creería esa respuesta.

-No me mientas!-Me lo dijo casi gritando haciendo que me asustara un poco y retrocedí -Que sucede? dije algo malo?-

-No-Respondí-Solo que me asuste porque me gritaste-

-No quise hacerlo, perdóname Kely-Se disculpo-Ahora, se puede saber de que te reías en la cafetería?-

-Me reía porque pensaba que seguramente Wendy se fue de viaje al Mundo de las Zorras-Dije yo

-Ah! era eso?-Se ríe-Que gracioso Kely!-

-Si, lo se...-Me río un poco

Veo que nos acercábamos a mi casa.

-Bueno Stan, hasta aquí llegamos...nos vemos mañana-Dije yo

-Adiós Kely-

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely alejarse, no queria que se vaya.

-KELY ESPERA!-Le grite

-Que?-Se voltea a verme

-N-No es nada-Bajo la mirada-Nos vemos mañana-

-Esta bien?-Dijo ella-Adiós Stan-

Entra a su casa, yo volví caminando a mi casa, me puse los auriculares de mi Ipod y me puse a cantar una canción pensando en Kely.

-Te veo ir, disfrazada caminando por ahí, El carnaval, termino para todos menos para ti, Ese, nudo que ataste, elegante a tu nuca, Sostiene un antifaz, debajo de la peluca, Y tu sonrisa mentirosa...para mi es como, una mueca, De quien, simula ser de carne, Pero en realidad, es una "Muñeca" -

Seguí caminando, cantando la canción en voz baja hasta llegar a mi casa. Al entrar mi mama me saludo.

-Stan! Como te fue hoy?-

-B-Bien mama, gracias por preguntar...esto...-Dije yo nervioso

-Que pasa?-Me pregunto

-C-Conocí a una chica nueva ayer y nos hicimos amigos-Le conté

-Que bien Stan!-Dijo mi papa-Y esa chica y tu salen o algo así?-

-Que? No! papa ella y yo somos amigos, sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Wendy-Respondí avergonzado

-Nunca se sabe que puede pasar-Me dijo mi mama-Te gusta esa chica no? como se llama?-

-C-Creo que si me gusta...-Respondí-No lo se en realidad y ella, s-se llama Kely-

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba haciendo mi tarea, entro Ike a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

-Y? Como te fue Kyle?-Me pregunto-Lograste enamorar a Stan?-

Al escuchar eso cerré el cuaderno y me voltee a verlo.

-Shhh!-Le dije para que guardara silencio-Cállate! No lo digas en voz alta-

-Perdón...Y?-Se disculpo Ike-Lo lograste si o no?-

-No, aun no...-Respondí-Estamos en la etapa de "amigos" el aun sale con Wendy-

-Ah! cierto, ella se fue de viaje no? a donde fue?-Pregunto Ike con interés

-Se fue al Mundo de las Zorras- Al escuchar eso Ike se echo a reír como lo hizo Stan.

-Jajajaja..."El Mundo de las...jajaja...Zorras"? jajaja que gracioso sonó eso!-Dijo Ike entre risas.

-Si, Ya lo se...-respondí y sigo con mi tarea.

-En fin, voy a cenar ¿Quieres algo?-Me pregunto

-No gracias, voy a terminar mi tarea, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Kyle-

Sale de mi habitación dejándome solo, abrí mi cuaderno y me puse a hacer la tarea.


	4. Ella o yo? Elije Stan!

Nota: Para este capitulo me inspire del doujinshi de "Love Stage!"

Y otra cosa...FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS xD

* * *

_Entramos a un sueño..._

_Stan P.O.V_

_Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama. Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta. Baje con pereza las escaleras medio dormido, camine a la puerta._

_-Quien viene a verme a esta hora?-Pense. Abrí la puerta y vi a...Kely?! Llevaba un jean azul oscuro, una remera de manga corta color verde oscuro, zapatillas de plataforma y un brazalete en la muñeca derecha. _

_-K-Kely? que haces aquí?-Pregunte _

_Kely entra a mi casa. _

_-Vine porque te extrañaba Stan-Dijo ella para darme un abrazo. _

_-E-Esta bien Kely...-Correspondo al abrazo-Pero...no podías esperar hasta mañana?-_

_-No Stan-Se separa-Escucha...yo tengo algo que decirte-_

_-Que vas a decirme Kely?-Pregunte_

_-S-Stan, T-Tu me gustas! Te amo-Lo dijo todo sin vergüenza y bajo la mirada. _

_-Kely...-Me mira-Tu también me gustas- _

_La tome del brazo acercándola a mi, ella me miro y se sonrojo. Me acerque un poco a ella hasta casi rozar mis labios con los de ella. _

_-Kelly-Lo dije en un susurro_

_-Nnnh?-Eso me dio a entender que me escuchaba_

_-Te amo-Termino de decir eso para besarla con dulzura rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, pasan 5 segundos y nos separamos para tomar aire._

_-S-Stan...eso fue-Dijo Kely pero yo la __interrumpí_

_-Raro, no?-Pregunte_

_-No lo se, no lo puedo negar, fue un poco raro pero me gusto-Respondió ella_

_-Quieres repetirlo de nuevo?-Le pregunte_

_-Si-Respondió Kely y sonríe. Le devolví la sonrisa y volví a besarla, esta vez fue mas intenso, subí una de mis manos a su cabello jugando con sus rizos. ella coloco los brazos alrededor de mi cuello para profundizar mas el beso. baje mis manos a la orilla de su remera verde, me separe de ella y la recosté en el suelo quedando arriba de ella. Empeze a levantar su remera y se la quite dejándola con el sostén puesto. _

_Kely se tapa con su brazo avergonzada._

_-K-Kyaaa! Stan, no me mires!-Grito ella sonrojada y yo retire su brazo. _

_-No te asustes Kely, te ves linda y no hay nadie mas aquí solo yo-Le dije para calmarla. El sonrojo de Kely disminuyo un poco, sonreí por eso. vi su sostén y acerque mis manos a este._

_-Que haces?!-Me pregunto asustada por la __situación_

_-No necesitas esto-Le arranque el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto, ella se avergüenza por lo que estaba pasando. _

_-Stan!-Me reto-Eres un pervertido!-_

_-Lo entiendo...-_

_Entra Wendy a la habitación llevando ropa de Stripper. _

_-W-Wendy?!-No podía entender que hacia ella __aquí_

_-Asi que la prefieres a ella y no a mi?-Parecía molesta y celosa_

_-N-No es lo que parece-Trato de explicar-Yo...-Vi a Kely, me estaba mirando seriamente. _

_-Porque me miras así?-Le pregunte_

_-Le vas a hacer caso a ella?-Me dijo-Si yo fuera ella nunca te lastimaría-_

_-NO MIENTAS!-Le grito Wendy y me ve-Stan yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho!-_

_-Bueno...esto, no se que decir-Les dije a ambas_

_Kely se aleja y se pone junto a Wendy._

_-Elije Stan, ella o yo?-Dijo Kely señalando a Wendy_

_-Am...-Pense y luego respondí-N-No lo se...-_

*En la realidad*

-DESPIERTA MOJÓN!-Me grito mi hermana, Shelly.

-Que carajo quieres?-Me despierto-Uno no puede dormir en paz? y por cierto, que haces aquí?-

-Yo vivo aquí estúpido-Me respondió con un grito.

-Eso ya lo se!-Le respondí

-Con quien soñaste que babeabas la almohada mojón?-Me pregunto Shelly

-Con nadie que te importe, Ok?-Le respondí-Ahora vete y déjame dormir-

Kyle P.O.V

Desperté, tuve un sueño bastante extraño...roñe que estaba en la casa de Stan, yo era una chica pero no estaba disfrazado. era una chica de verdad...y...el y yo nos besábamos. Sera mejor que olvide el sueño, no quiero avergonzarme mas de lo debido.

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, era mi mama...Shit! si me veía vestido de chica estaría en problemas.

-Kyle-Me llamo-Estas despierto?-

-Eeh, S-Si mama!-Respondí

-Bien, baja a desayunar-Me dijo

Me cambie rápido de ropa, baje a desayunar, antes de entrar a la cocina tome mi gorro y escondí las extensiones dentro de ella.

Stan P.O.V

No se que rayos me pasa...No se porque rayos soñé con Kely y Wendy peleándose por mi y preguntándome a quien elejiria como novia, si a ella o a Kely.

-Que desicion mas difícil...-Pense-Le pediré ayuda a Kenny-

Después del desayuno fui caminando a la casa de Kenny, al llegar toque la puerta y no me abrieron.

-Donde se metió el hijo de puta este?-Pense

Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y al rato, Kenny me abre. **_(Autora: Obviamente...este se estaba dando pajas pensando en Butters vestido de chica XD) _**

-Que quieres?-Me pregunto

-Necesito tu ayuda, es algo grave...pero no te lo voy a decir aquí, salgamos un rato-Le dije

-Bien...-Responde no muy convencido

Salimos de la casa de Kenny y empezamos a caminar por las calles de South Park.

-De que quieres hablar Stan?-Me pregunto

-Anoche tuve un sueño raro...-Conté-Soñé que Kely y yo nos besábamos y...-

-Y aparecía Wendy, las 2 te preguntaron a quien elejirias si a Kely o a ella-Interrumpió Kenny

-Eh?! Si!-Dije yo-Ese era el sueño, que comes que adivinas?-

-No lo se, creo que tengo un super poder-Dijo Kenny haciéndose el importante

-Bueno, como sea...-Le conteste-El problema que tengo es que no me decido con quien quedarme-

-Esta bien?-Dijo Kenny-Dime que sientes cuando estas con Wendy y cuando estas con Kely.

-Bueno yo...-No sabia como explicarle todo así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Cuando estoy con Kely siento que todo es diferente aunque apenas la conozco siento que es alguien cercano a mi, me late el corazón muy fuerte. pero cuando estoy con Wendy no siento nada, ella ya no me interesa tanto y no la quiero como cuando eramos niños-

Kenny P.O.V

Después de escuchar lo que me dijo Stan saque una rápida conclusión...a Stan le gustaba Kely.

-Stan-Lo llame

-Eh?!-Reacciona-Que pasa Kenny?-

-Saque una conclusión después de lo que me dijiste y...creo que te gusta Kely-

-C-Como puedes decir eso?-Stan se sonroja

-Por lo que me cuentas, cuando estas con ella estas feliz y sientes que es cercana a ti, no? Pero con Wendy no pasa lo mismo, es obvio que Kely te gusta y te enamoraste de ella-

-C-Creo que tienes razón, me gusta Kely...-Admitió Stan-Pero no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi...Debería preguntarle?-

-Por mi haz lo que creas necesario-Le respondí

Narracion Normal

Stan y Kenny cruzaron la calle para ir a la casa de Kenny, de la nada un auto aparece acercándose a ambos. Stan logra moverse pero Kenny es atropellado por el auto.

-Dios mio!-Dijo Stan-Mataron a...

-Estoy Bien, Stan- Kenny se levanta del suelo, una rama de árbol se quiebra cayendo sobre Kenny y lo mata

-Dios mio!-Dijo Stan-Mataron a Kenny!-

Kyle P.O.V

Me encontraba en mi casa mirando la televisión.

-Hijos de puta!- Dije de la nada.

Al parecer habían matado a Kenny pero eso no me importaba.

* * *

Bueno, creo que hasta aquí dejo el fic...

No se pongan tristes, no es porque se haya terminado o algo así. lo que pasa es que me ire de Viaje y no volveré hasta el 10 de Enero. Lo siento mucho.

Y cuando vuelva debo ponerme a estudiar isa que no tendré mucho tiempo libre :( pero si tengo un espacio me quedare en la casa de mi abuelo y continuare el fic ahí :D

Tambien quiero avisarles que el cuaderno donde estoy escribiendo el fic se va conmigo, asi que junto con el cuaderno se van los chicos de South Park. vamos a estar en New York, en Miami y por ultimo en el Caribe.

-SIIIIIIII!-El único que festeja es Cartman

-CALLATE GORDO DE MIERDA-Le grite yo-Nadie pidió que festejaras-

-NO ME IMPORTA-Seguía Feliz y junto con Kenny y Stan cantan una popular canción de Kinder a su versión-_Nos vamos al caribe, nos vamos al caribe, nos vamos al caribe y nadie lo puede negar! xD_-

-jajajajaja Ya que...-Me rió por lo que cantaron

-Eso fue muy gracioso chicos-Comento Kyle "Kely"-Lo bueno de todo el viaje es que iremos a New york a pasar el año nuevo!-

-SIIIIIII-Gritaron los demás, incluyéndome.

-Nos vamos a embriagar!-Grito Kenny

-QUE?-Dijimos los 3

-Nada-Dijo Kenny avergonzado

En fin, dejen reviews! cuando vuelva seguiré con el fic...Lo prometo! :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	5. Rescatando a Kely

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, Kyle se levanto el lunes por la mañana para volver a ser Kely. Abrió su armario, se puso un vestido naranja y un abrigo verde con estampado de corazones blancos, de calzado se puso unas zapatillas naranjas como su vestido. se quita su ushanka y suelta los rizos largos y pelirrojos que lo identificaban como Kely.

-Un nuevo día...-Pensó Kyle-Adiós Kyle, Hola Kely-

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de mi casa y fui caminando a la escuela, aun no estaba preparado para ir en el autobús vestido de chica. Llegue a la escuela, abrí mi casillero y empeze a sacar lo que necesitaba para la siguiente clase.

Craig P.O.V

Por fin! era mi oportunidad de acosar a Kely, ya se que salgo con Tweek pero a veces me divierto asustando a las chicas al igual que Kenny.

Me acerque despacio, sin hacer ruido y puse mis manos en su cintura atrayendola hacia mi.

-aaagh!-Grito Kely-Q-Quien esta detrás de mi?-

-Soy Craig, Kely-Le respondí

-C-Craig?-Se asusto por mi respuesta-D-Déjame!-

Empieza a zafarse pero yo la atraigo mas hacia mi. paso una de mis manos por su vientre llegando a la entrepierna

-Q-Que haces?!-Pregunto

Apoyo una mano ahí y...no era lo que yo esperaba. K-Kely...No es una chica, ES KYLE!

Kyle P.O.V

Senti que Craig me empujaba lejos, retrocedo asustado.

-Craig...-Pregunte-Estas bien?-

-Aléjate!-Me grito-Que Asco! eres tu Kyle?!-

-Pues si-Le respondí ofendido-Que te pensabas que era? Una zorra cualquiera?

-No puedo creerlo!-Dijo Craig aun traumatizado de lo que paso-Eres Kely? Le voy a decir a los demás-

Sale corriendo, Dios mio! A-Ahora que hago? si Craig le dice a los chicos que soy Kely...Neko perdería la apuesta y no quiero que ella pierda contra Cartman.

-Craig!-Corro detrás de el-Espera...-

Se detiene y se voltea para verme.

-Que Quieres Travestí?-Me pregunto

-Que no soy Travestí! Mierda...-me enoje por su pregunta

-Entonces que carajo haces vestido de chica? eh?-Me pregunto ya de por si muy molesto por lo que hizo.

Craig P.O.V

-Bueno yo me visto de chica porque...-Dijo Kyle avergonzado-Estoy involucrado en una apuesta-

Me contó lo de la apuesta entre Cartman y Neko, la razón de que estaba participando para que Neko ganara, también me dijo que tenia que vestirse de chica por 2 meses

-Y...eso es todo, entiendes?-Termino de explicar Kyle-Ahora lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie-

Hizo el gesto de "Por favor" juntando las manos como lo hacen los Japoneses

-Por favor!-Pidió Kyle-No lo cuentes, si Stan se entera, Neko perdería la apuesta-

Yo me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo Kyle...No me caía muy bien que digamos, menos Neko pero...todo sea por ayudarlo a ganar la apuesta.

-Esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie-Le dije

-En Serio?!-Dijo Kyle-Gracias Craig!-

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba por irme pero Craig me detuvo.

-Que sucede Craig?-Lo veo

-No te voy a dejar ir sin tener nada a cambio-Respondió el-Como sabes "Kely" mi silencio no se compra-

-Fuck!-Pense. Craig me toma del brazo y me lleva a un salón en desuso, me empuja, el entra detrás de mi y cierra la puerta con llave.

-Q-Que vas a hacer conmigo Craig?-Pregunte.

Veo una cámara, una notebook y 2 chicos que no conozco.

-Como puedes ver "Kely"-Respondió Craig-Mi silencio no se compra, así que vas a hacer algo para mi-Me puse nervioso por la situación, no sabia que tenia planeado hacer conmigo.

-Que quieres que haga?-

-No Necesitas explicaciones...- Craig me señala una bolsa-Ponte lo que esta adentro de la bolsa, tienes 5 minutos-

Narración Normal.

Kyle toma la bolsa, abren la puerta y sale corriendo al vestidor de chicas. 5 minutos mas tarde vuelve a entrar con ropa diferente, llevaba un corset negro con detalles rojos, una pequeña tiara de plata en la cabeza, botas rojas en el borde y color negro ceniza y una falda corta color rojo sangre.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al salón con la ropa que me dio Craig, al verme así a los 2 chicos les dio un fuerte sonrojo.

-Te ves linda Kely-

-L-Lo mismo digo-

-Gracias...-respondí y veo a Craig-Porque me diste esta ropa?-

-Queremos sacarte unas fotos y subirlas a una pagina fetichista-Dijo Craig.

Holy Shit! en que lió me fui a meter?

Bebe P.O.V

Estaba volviendo a clases y me detuve a escuchar la conversación de Kyle y Craig.

-Dios mio!-Pienso-Kyle esta en peligro, debo avisarle a Neko-

Fui corriendo al salón de clases, entre y vi a Neko haciendo su tarea. me acerque a su escritorio.

-Neko...-Lo llamo-Neko...-

-Que Quieres?-Me pregunta-Pasa algo?-

-Si, Kyle esta en peligro-Le dije-Escuche que estaba hablando con Craig, lo mas probable es que lo acose-

-Si Kyle esta en problemas vamos a ir a ayudarlo-Dijo el levantándose de su lugar.

Neko P.O.V

Me levanto de mi lugar, veo a Butters vestido de Maid Lady.

-Butters!-Lo llamo

-Eh?-Me ve-Q-Que pasa N-Neko?-

-Vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunte-Vamos a salvar a Kely-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo el

-No cuenten conmigo pendejos-Dijo Cartman de mala gana

-Cuando digo nosotros es que vamos todos gordo puto, quieras o no-Le conteste de mala gana también.

-Pues yo no voy-Dijo Cartman cruzándose de brazos-No voy ni aunque me obligues-

-No me importa-Respondí. haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo lleve arrastrando al salón donde se encontraban Kyle y Craig.

Narración Normal

-Vamos Kely!-Dijo Craig con una cámara en la mano-Dame una sonrisa-

Kyle ya estaba agotado, llevaba 15 minutos tomándose fotos en diferentes poses, gestos y sonriendo.

-Estoy cansada Craig-Le dijo Kyle siguiendo su papel de "Kely"

-No importa, vamos...sonríe una vez mas-Le insistió Craig.

Kyle sonríe y Craig le toma fotos.

-Muy bien Kyle!-Piensa Craig-La cámara te adora-Mientras pensaba eso se reía bajito con maldad, escucha que alguien abre la puerta de una patada.

-Que Cara...?-Craig se enoja por la patada en la puerta. entra Neko seguida de Cartman y Butters.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Craig tomándole fotos a Kyle, tuve una idea.

-Cartman!-Cartman me ve-Encárgate de los chicos de las cámaras, Butters y yo de las fotos-

-Esta bien-Dijo Cartman

-Encárgate de romper las cámaras-Veo a Butters

-Bien!-

Butters corre a romper las cámaras pero alguien se le tiro encima y era Craig.

Butters P.O.V

Craig se tiro encima mio impidiéndome salir.

-No voy a dejar que rompas las camas-Me dijo Craig

-Ah no?-Lo dije bromeando. logre darle una patada en la entrepierna, le levante y el hizo lo mismo un poco adolorido.

-E-Eso dolió!-Me dijo molesto por la patada

-Vamos, ven y pelea conmigo-le dije provocandolo-O tenes miedo?-

-No peleo con chicas-Me respondió Craig

-S-Soy un chico-

-Que?!-Craig no se lo podía creer-Como es posible si tu tienes...?-señala mi pecho

-Ah? te refieres a esto?-Dije metiendo la mano dentro del vestido, saque una pelota de plástico-Son pechos falsos-

Vuelvo a ponérmelo en su lugar.

-Entonces si puedo pelear contigo-Me dijo Craig

Narración Normal.

Una hora mas tarde, salimos del salón, Kyle llevaba puesta su ropa anterior. Cartman sale...se asomaron a la puerta y ven a Craig y a los 2 chicos atados a unas sillas de salón.

-Crees que fue una buena idea atarlos?-Pregunto Neko

-No importa-Respondió Cartman-Cuando despierten van a creer que los secuestraron o algo así-se ríe

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme chicos-Dijo Kyle

-No fue nada-contesto Neko-Si alguien se mete contigo nosotros lo matamos-

-No es necesario llegar taan lejos-la tranquilizo Kyle

-Gomene-Se disculpo ella


	6. Primer Beso

Kyle escucho pasos y era Stan que se acercaba a el.

-Kely...-Stan venia corriendo al parecer.

-Hola Stan!-Saludo Kyle

-Estas bien Kely?-Stan lo toma de los hombros-Te hicieron daño?-

-S-Si, estoy bien Stan-Respondió Kyle tranquilizándolo-No me paso nada malo...como sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Me lo contó Bebe-

Neko P.O.V

Veo a Cartman y a Butters.

-Ehh-Ellos me ven-Chicos, dejemos a Kely y a Stan a solas-

-Porque?-Dijo Cartman interesado en la conversación-Yo quiero ver que le dice a Kely, así arruino el momento-

Lo miro seriamente y se calla.

-Stan-Lo llamo

-Eh?-

-Nos tenemos que ir a clases, nos vemos luego-Nos alejamos dejando a Stan y Kyle solos.

Stan P.O.V

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde Kely y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos y nos reíamos. hasta que Kely rompe el silencio.

-Oye Stan-Me llamo

-Si?-

-Quería preguntarte algo...-Dijo Kely nerviosa-Ya diste tu primer beso?-

Shit! Ahora que lo pienso...No, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera bese a Wendy durante nuestra relación, ella beso a...Cartman. como odio ese día.

-No Kely...-Le respondí-Nunca bese a una chica-

-Esta bien?-Dijo ella no muy convencida-Am...esto-

-Kely, me preguntaba si hoy querías venir a mi casa a hacer la tarea y estar un rato conmigo a solas-Le dije esperando a que accediera

-Porque?-Pregunto ella

-Porque...-Respondí-Después de lo que paso seria bueno que te anime un poco-

-Ok-Dijo ella-Voy a ir-

-Genial!-Sonrió-Te veo a las 18:00 Kely-

* * *

Narración Normal

Las clases terminaron, Kyle y Stan salieron de la escuela juntos.

-Bueno-Dijo Kyle-Me tengo que ir a mi casa, te veo a las 18:00-

-Igualmente Kely-Le respondió Stan. se despiden con un abrazo y cada quien se fue para su casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. me puse un vestido color rosa chicle ,zapatillas del mismo color y un abrigo violeta oscuro con dibujos de corazones blancos. debajo de la falda del vestido me puse unas calzas color rosa. tome mi mochila con las cosas de la escuela, salí de mi casa y fui a la casa de Stan para hacer la tarea.

Al llegar a su casa mire la hora en mi celular.

-Aun es temprano-Pienso-Son las 17:55 y yo dije que vendría a las 18:00-

No toque la puerta pero aun así Stan vino y abrió la puerta.

-Kely!-Se veía feliz con mi llegada-Viniste temprano-

-Eeeh, Si!-Dije yo-No quise tocar para no molestarte-

-Tu no me molestas Kely, Pasa-

Narración Normal

Kyle paso a la casa y los 2 entraron a la habitación de Stan. Stan había sacado algunas cosas para hacer la tarea.

-Ya casi estaba terminando Kely-Le dijo Stan-Siéntate si quieres-

Kyle se acerca y se sentó junto a Stan, saca sus cosas y se puso a hacer la tarea. 2 horas mas tarde los 2 acabaron de hacer la tarea, Stan se echo para atrás en su lugar.

-Aaah-Dijo Stan-Estoy agotado-

-Yo también- contesto Kyle-No quiero hacer nada mas-

-Que raro viniendo de ti Kely-Los 2 se ríen por lo que dijo Stan, al rato el recordó algo importante.

Stan P.O.V

-K-Kely...-La llame, levanto la vista y me miro con sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Que sucede Stan?-Me pregunto

-Eeh...-Estaba nervioso-Tengo algo que preguntarte y...-

-Y?-

-Y...eem-Tome aire y solté mi pregunta-Y-Yo te gusto Kely?-

Kely solo se quedo mirándome sin saber que decir...Lo sabia! ella no sentía nada por mi. Kely me llamo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-A que viene esa pregunta Stan?-Me dijo

-Pregunte eso porque...-Tuve que admitir-T-tu...tu me gustas, me gustas mucho Kely-

-Eeeh-Kely estaba avergonzada-B-Bueno n-no se que decir, tu...tu también me gustas Stan-

Sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima mio, Kely sentía lo mismo por mi. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, la tome de barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

-No te averguenzes, Kely-Le dije

-Ya lo se...-

Narración Normal

Stan se acerca un poco mas a Kyle hasta que apenas rozo sus labios. podía sentir su respiración chocar con la suya. Kyle cerro los ojos esperando a que Stan lo besara pero eso nunca paso.

Escucho un golpe en el escritorio donde estaban haciendo la tarea, abrió los ojos y vio a Stan con la cara oculta entre los brazos

-No puedo hacerlo!-Dijo avergonzado

-Porque no?-Pregunto Kyle

-Kely...-Lo ve-Estaba pensando que si vamos a besarnos, nuestro 1er beso debe ser en un lugar especial para ambos-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo ella-Espero que lo encuentres-Se rie y ve la hora-DIOS MIO! Debo ir a casa, nos vemos mañana Stan-

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely alejarse por la ventana de mi habitación hasta que la perdí de vista, cuando ella se fue llegaron mis padres. enseguida me senté en la cama y fingí que estaba estudiando-como siempre-Entra mi mama a la habitación.

-Hola Hijo-me saludo-Que hiciste mientras no estuvimos?-

-Eem-Respondí-Yo estuve estudiando, invite a Kely a hacer la tarea y a animarla un poco-

-Porque? Que le paso?-

Le conté lo que me dijo Bebe en el salón de clases esta mañana.

-Uh Pobrecita-Dijo mi mama-Por otro lado fue muy tierno de tu parte preguntarle si estaba bien Stan-

-Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer mama-

-Otra cosa-Me dijo ella-Deberías invitar a esa chica a cenar algún día-Se ríe

-MAMA!-Me sonrojo

Sale de la habitación dejándome solo. suena mi celular, lo atiendo y era un mensaje de Neko.

Hola Stan!

Como te fue con Kely? Lograste besarla?

(Por favor di que si! :D)

Mi respuesta:

**Lo siento Neko, se que esperabas un si pero no, no bese a Kely.**

Mensaje de Neko:

AAAAAH! PORQUE NO? D:

Mi respuesta:

**Porque le dije que si nos besábamos por 1era vez**

**tiene que ser en un lugar especial x3**

Mensaje de Neko:

Aaaw! Que tierno...Bueno, solo quería saberlo ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Mi respuesta:

**Ok, Adios Neko :)**


	7. El regreso de una puta

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kyle se sentó junto a Stan, no quería sentarse solo, después de lo que ocurrió ayer ya no se sentía seguro.

-A lo mejor es parte de la etapa de ser una chica-pensó-Ya se me pasara-

Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó a Cartman gritar cuando entro al salón.

-YA ESTA AQUÍ! YA ESTA AQUÍ!-Grito Cartman

-Quien esta aquí culon?-Pregunto Neko

-Pues...-Respondió Cartman-Wendy pendejo de mierda, acaba de volver de su viaje-

-Eso es verdad?-Pregunto Kenny sin creer lo que dijo Cartman

-Si, ve y míralo por ti mismo-Dijo Cartman-Ella esta en el pasillo de la escuela-

Kyle P.O.V

Todos salieron al pasillo dejándonos a mi y a Stan solos en el salón.

-Psst-Me llamo Stan-Kely-

-Que?-Pregunte

-De donde volvió Wendy?-Me pregunto Stan

-No lo se-Respondí-Del mundo de las zorras-

-Quieres ir a verla?-Stan se ríe por lo que dije

-No-

-Vamos!-insistió Stan-Seguro que como su amiga la echaste de menos-

-Y tu como su novio también la echaste de menos-dije indiferente

-No soy su novio-Me dijo Stan-Tengo planeado cortar con ella...me gustas tu Kely-

-Como digas-Dije yo-Vamos a verla-

Stan P.O.V

Salimos del salón y fuimos juntos a ver a Wendy. me quede impresionado por su ropa al igual que Kely. Usaba una gabardina violeta claro con solapas de violeta mas oscuro, un moño violeta oscuro en medio de las solapas y botones rosas en el torso. tenia puesto un gorrito de lana color rosa con un moño rosa oscuro el el lado derecho, llevaba una maleta blanca con flores violetas y había mas maletas detrás de ella.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Wendy acercarse a Stan y le da un abrazo.

-STANIE!-Grito emocionada-Te extrañe!-

-S-Si-Dijo Stan-yo también te extrañe Wendy-

Wendy y Stan se separan.

-Oye Wendy...-Stan fue el primero en hablar

-Si?-Pregunto ella

-Asi que te fuiste al mundo de las...?-Dijo Stan pero en ese momento Kyle y yo le tapamos la boca antes de que diga la palabra "Zorra"

-Si!-Respondió ella sonriendo-Me fui al mundo de las diosas!...-Me ve-Neko, podrías cargar mis maletas? y Kely-Ve a Kyle-Ayudalo por favor-

-Si, Claro-Respondimos los 2-Pelotuda-Eso lo dijimos en voz baja

-Eh?-Wendy se voltea-Que dijeron?-

-Nada, Nada...-Se aleja-¬_¬-

Empezamos a cargar las maletas. Stan nos miraba un poco preocupado.

-Las ayudo con las maletas?-Pregunto

-N-No es necesario Stan-Dije yo cargando 3 maletas

-Vete a ver a Wendy-Dijo Kyle-Nosotras nos encargamos de todo-

-Ok?-

Narración Normal.

Stan se fue al salón dejando a Kyle y a Neko cargando las maletas de Wendy.

-Porque no le pediste ayuda a Stan?-Le pregunto Neko a Kyle

-Me da vergüenza-Dijo el

-Como te puede dar vergüenza?-Dijo ella sin poder creerlo-Siempre se han ayudado mutuamente no?-

Kyle se sonroja al recordar las veces que ayudo a Stan o este lo ayudo a el.

-HIJA DE PUTA-Le grito-MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE PENSAR!-

-Lo siento pero es la verdad-Neko se ríe

Los 2 terminan de cargar las maletas de Wendy y entran al salón de clases con ellas. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en la ultima hora Wendy contó todo lo que hizo en su viaje al supuesto "Mundo de las Zorras", toco el timbre y todo salieron para irse a sus casas, Kyle estaba por ir a su casa pero Wendy lo llamo.

Stan P.O.V

Mientras Kely hablaba con Wendy, yo aproveche para buscar un sitio especial en el que Kely y yo podamos besarnos, estar solos y...Ok! Ok Stan, cálmate! ya estas sonando igual de pervertido que Kenny y Neko.

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba molesto con los regalos que me dio Wendy al salir de la escuela. uno de los regalos era una botella de Shampoo con aroma a fresas. la etiqueta decía "De cabello seco a Opaco y rebelde" yo no tengo el cabello seco.

El otro regalo lo tire a la cama sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.

-Que mal amigo soy-Pense-Ni siquiera vi el segundo regalo...-Abrí la bolsa, saco su contenido y era un vestido rosa con escote en "V". Al final ser amigo de Wendy vale la pena.

Stan P.O.V

Me estaba rindiendo, llevaba 2 horas buscando un lugar especial para besar a Kely. Me senté en un tronco frente al lago.

-Me rindo...-pensé-Ya no se me ocurre nada-

Tome unas piedras y las arroje al lago, cuando tire la 3er piedra choco contra algo metálico.

-Que cara...?- cruce el otro lado del lago, corrí un arbusto, vi una cueva parecida a una caverna, la puerta estaba tapada con pasto seco. Arranque el paso seco, la puerta era de metal con una manija de plata. abrí la puerta y me asome un poco, pude ver un pasillo oscuro alumbrado con luces azules, una escalera de piedra y lodo. Tome mi teléfono y vi la hora -19:15 p.m-

-Bueno...-pensé-Creo que no llegare a casa para cenar-

Entre y empeze a bajar la escalera iluminando todo con la luz de mi teléfono, llegue al final de la escalera, vi una cortina hecha con ramas de sauce.

Kyle P.O.V

Donde estas Stan? estuve llamándolo toda la tarde pero no responde al celular.

-A lo mejor esta con...-Pienso-Wendy-

Ese pensamiento me lastimo, tire el teléfono lejos y me puse a llorar.

Stan P.O.V

Al principio tenia un poco de miedo, no quería entrar al lugar que ocultaba la cortina pero pensé en Kely y eso me dio ánimos para entrar.

-Esto es por Kely!-

Corrí la cortina de ramas de sauce y me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo.

-OMG!-Dije

Había arbustos, arboles y flores que nunca había visto. una pequeña cascada caía de las paredes y bajaba a un estanque con Nenúfares y peces de colores. saque mi teléfono, no tenia señal, eso no importaba. busque la aplicación de fotos y le tome fotos a ese lugar tan bonito. quería mostrárselo a Kely cuanto antes, guarde mi celular y salí por donde había entrado.


	8. La foto parte 1

Al día siguiente Stan fue a la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido. entro al curso y se sentó junto a Kyle.

-Buenos días Kely...-saludo Stan

Levanto la mirada, vio a Kyle que lo miraba seriamente

-Que pasa Kely?-pregunto Stan-Hice algo mal?-

-Si, porque no me atendías al teléfono ayer?-le pregunto Kyle-Estabas con Wendy?-

-No, No estaba con ella...-le respondió Stan-Fui a buscar un lugar especial para besarnos-

-En serio?-Kyle se lo pregunto no muy convencido

-Si-Dijo Stan-Tengo fotos que lo prueban-abre su mochila, saca su celular y le muestra las fotos del lugar al que fue anoche.

-Que bonito!-Dijo Kyle mirando las fotos y luego ve a Stan-cuando me vas a llevar ahí?-

-El próximo sábado-Respondió Stan-si es que Wendy no me invita a salir ese día-se ríe

-Bien, entonces esperare hasta el sábado-

Kyle P.O.V

Después de clases me toco ir a clase de gimnasia, pero no asistí a la clase de chicos, tuve que ir con las chicas. entre a los vestidores, abrí mi casillero para ponerme la ropa de gimnasia pero solo encontré la falda, la remera no estaba.

-Tonto!-me hago un facepalm mental-Te olvidaste la remera de gimnasia en tu habitación-

Y Ahora que hago? No puedo ir a clase de gimnasia sin la remera, se la pediría prestada a alguien.

-Stan!-Salí del vestidor y del gimnasio, fui a ver a Stan que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Stan, Stan...-lo llamo y el me mira

-Que sucede Kely?-me pregunto

-Necesito...yo...-me sonrojo por lo que iba a decir-Quiero que me prestes tu remera de gimnasia-

-Que?-Stan se quedo sorprendido por mi pedido

-La necesito-le dije-Olvide mi remera en casa...por favor prestamela-

-Acompañame-Me dijo Stan

Stan P.O.V

Tome a Kely del brazo y la lleve conmigo a los vestidores para chicos. no me di cuenta de que había algunos chicos que miraban a Kely.

-Aléjense-Les advertí a todos-Ella esta conmigo!-

llegamos a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque la remera de gimnasia.

-Te va a quedar grande-Le dije a Kely dándole la remera-pero te la presto de todos modos...-

-Gracias Stan-dijo Kely-Te la devolveré cuando termine las clases-

Kyle P.O.V

Fui de nuevo al vestidor de chicas. me puse la remera de Stan...tenia razón, me quedaba grande. era blanca con una franja verde en el cuello y 2 en las mangas. la acerque a mi nariz sintiendo el olor a sudor y a Stan.

Narración Normal.

Kyle cerro los ojos para sentir mas el aroma de Stan pero ese momento duro pocos segundos, abrió los ojos y sintió que algo en su interior despertaba.

-Que mierda me pasa?-pensó Kyle-acaso me excite con solo usar la remera de Stan?-

Trato de borrar ese pensamiento de la cabeza pero fue inútil, ademas su parte baja empezaba a doler por la excitación. No tiene otra opción mas que ir a las duchas y encerrarse ahí adentro.

Kyle P.O.V

Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas para aliviar el dolor, eso no ayudaba en nada. si no hacia algo pronto no llegaría a clase de gimnasia. No me quedaba otra opción...me odiaría a mi mismo por hacer esto. baje mi ropa interior de chica y puse mi mano en mi zona intima y empece a tocarme, pensé en Stan, imagine que era el el que me tocaba.

-S-Stan...-gemí-aaah...Stan-Aumente un poco la velocidad en mi mano, sin querer solté un fuerte gemido.

-STAN!-

Con solo tocarme un poco me corrí ensuciando mi mano y mi ropa interior de chica.

-Shit!-Me levanto-Definitivamente no iré a clase de gimnasia hoy...-me cambie rápidamente de ropa, salí corriendo al baño, me encerré en una de las cabinas quedando sentado en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas.

-D-Dios mio-Pensé-Que le diré ahora a Stan? Me siento mal-

Stan P.O.V

Ya es la hora del almuerzo y Kely no aparece...le habrá pasado algo? vi a las chicas entrar al comedor pero Kely no estaba con ellas. eso me preocupaba.

-Stan!-Me llamo Kenny

-eh?-lo veo-Que pasa Kenny?-

-Me das tu sandwich?-Me pregunto

-Claro, cometelo todo...no tengo hambre-

-Pasa algo Stan?-Pregunto Neko

-Si-Respondí-Me preocupa Kely...no vino al comedor-

-A lo mejor se quedo en el gimnasio-Dijo Cartman

-Y-Yo se d-donde esta Kely-Dijo Butters

-Ah si?-Pregunte-Donde?-

-Se fue al baño de las chicas...-Me dijo-Esta encerrada ahí y-y no quiere salir-

-Voy a ir a verla-Me levante de mi lugar-Gracias Butters-

Salí de la cafetería y fui al baño de las chicas, revise las cabinas y vi unas zapatillas celestes

-Kely!-

Kyle P.O.V

Escuche a Stan llamarme...Shit! Ahora que hago? No quiero que se vaya...pero también me da mucha verguenza contarle lo que me pasa.

-Kely, estas bien?-Me pregunto Stan-Sucede algo?-

-S-Si estoy bien Stan...-respondí-Vete-

-No mientas-

Senti que se apoyaba contra la puerta de la cabina.

-Kely si tienes un problema dímelo y yo te ayudare-me dijo Stan

-Eso seria inútil Stan-Le dije-Ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme con este problema-

-Pero...-Stan no sabia que decirme-Kely, tan grave es ese problema?-

Le digo que si? o debo mentir? creo que debería decirle la verdad.

-Si Stan...es muy malo-Le respondí

-Podrías contármelo?-Me pregunto-Me gustaría saber que paso-

-Bueno...no se como explicártelo-empece a contar lo que paso-Pero te lo diré...e-estaba en el vestidor cambiándome para ir a clase de gimnasia y se me ocurrió oler tu remera, quería sentir tu aroma, de la nada me excite y no sabia que hacer-

-No sabias que hacer?-

-No, sentí que si no calmaba el dolor no llegaría a la clase a tiempo, así que me encerré en una de las duchas y...yo...me...-No sabia como terminar la historia sin avergonzarme-me masturbe pensando en ti-

Stan P.O.V?

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y me sonroje...Kely había hecho eso? No lo podía creer...de verdad le gusto.

-Stan, di algo por favor-Dijo Kely haciéndome reaccionar

-Kely...-dije-No se que decir respecto a eso, yo...mejor dicho, no te averguenzes de eso, es algo normal...-

-Y tu como lo sabes?-Me pregunto

-Neko me lo contó y luego me lo explico Kenny-Dije yo

-Aah!-Kely parecía asqueada por lo que dije-Que asco! ellos son unos degenerados, lo único que hacen es juntarse para hablar de ***** y de *****-

Me reí por lo que dijo Kely y la verdad tenia razón.

-Kely, a veces puedes ser muy graciosa-Dije riéndome

-Gracias Stan-

-y?-Pregunte-Vas a salir?-

-Si, ya me siento mejor-Dijo ella, retrocedí, Kely abre la puerta de la cabina, sale y me abraza.

-Kely!-

-Lo siento Stan-Se separa

-No pasa nada Kely-Le dije sonriendo y ella se sonroja.

* * *

Bueno...

creo que me ire a la camita, ya es muy tarde, aqui son las 12:27 a.m, debo dormir bien porque mañana tengo una cita con la playa y el mar infestado de medusas Dx

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo del fanfic. subire mas cuando vuelva del viaje, un saludo a todos! y buenas noches.

N3k00-Ch4N


	9. La foto parte 2

Después de clases, Kyle fue con Stan a su casa para hacer la tarea juntos, Kyle estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado por lo que le había contado a Stan.

-Entonces...-Kyle fue el primero en hablar para romper el silencio-No estas enfadado con lo que te dije?-

-Claro que no Kely...-Respondió Stan-No pasa nada-

-B-Bien-

Llegaron a la casa de Stan, este tenia las llaves y abrió la puerta, los 2 pasaron y subieron directamente a la habitación de Stan.

-Kely, sabes jugar videojuegos?-Le pregunto Stan

-No ibamos a hacer la tarea?-Dijo Kyle

-En realidad invente eso como excusa para que podamos jugar videojuegos juntos-Le dijo Stan

-Nunca jugaste con otra persona?-Pregunto Kyle

-He invitado a Neko un par de veces-Le respondio Stan-Ya que...quieres jugar si o no?-

-Claro que si Stan Marsh-

Los 2 se ríen por el tono formal de Kyle.

-Bueno empezamos a jugar-Dijo Stan. enciende la consola, Kyle se sienta junto a el, toma un control y empiezan a jugar.

*Varias partidas después*

-Ja! te gane otra vez Stan-Festejo Kyle

-No es justo, se ve que tienes mucha practica pero...-Dijo Stan y ve a Kyle con maldad

-pero que?-

-Pero...a ver si me puedes vencer en esto!-Stan empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Kyle haciendo que este se retorciera debajo de el.

-Jajaja...basta jajaja...S-Stan jajaja-Kyle no podía hablar por las risas

Kyle P.O.V

En cuanto pude comenze a hacerle cosquillas a Stan y el se echo a reír. empezamos una especie de "Batalla" para ver quien se rendía primero. Después de un rato nos levantamos del suelo, nos sentamos en la cama para descansar y recuperar la respiración.

-Al final...-Dije agitado-Fue un empate...-

-S-Si Kely-Respondió Stan igual de agitado-Oye, tengo sed...voy a buscar algo para beber...no tardo...-

Stan se fue, me quede sentado en la cama sin saber que hacer, mire hacia la almohada y vi un papel blanco.

-Que es esto?-Pensé, me acerque, levante la almohada, saque el papel dándolo vuelta, era una foto.

Narración Normal.

La foto mostraba la escena de la guerra Americano-Canadiense. en ella se veía a Stan y Wendy besándose, Kyle sintió celos, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. tiro la foto y salio corriendo de ahí. Stan se encontraba en el pasillo y lo vio llorar.

-Kely-Lo llamo-Que te pasa?-

-Déjame en paz-Le grito Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de la casa de Stan y llegue corriendo a la mía. entre a mi habitación, saque mi celular y le mande un Whatsapp a Stan por el grupo del curso. no podía usar nuestro grupo, escribí:

_Stan Te Odio! hijo de puta, como pudiste engañarme asi?!_

Respuesta de Stan:

**Con que te engañe Kely?**

Mi respuesta:

_Besaste a Wendy! y me dijiste que nunca habías besado_

_a ninguna chica_

Respuesta de Stan:

**Pero eramos unos niños,**

**ella tenia 11 y yo 10...no sabia lo que haciamos**

**ahora solo me gustas tu, Kely**

No sabia si debía creerle y responder a ese mensaje o ignorarlo.

Mensaje de Stan:

**Kely, estas ahi? responde por favor D:**

Mi Respuesta:

_Si Stan, sigo aquí, creo que dices la verdad, _

_yo te gusto, Wendy y tu eran solo unos niños_

_no sabían lo que __hacían_

Stan estaba diciendo la verdad, estoy completamente seguro de eso. el me gusta y yo le gusto no es así?

Mensaje de Stan:

**Ves? te dije que tenia razón Kely! :) no puedo**

**esperar hasta el sábado para besarte**

Mi Respuesta:

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar Stan :3_

Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, entra Ike. enseguida guardo el celular en mi mesita de noche.

-Kyle, te paso algo?-Pregunto Ike-Escuche tus llantos y vine a verte-

-No es nada Ike-Le respondí-Estoy bien...igual gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-De nada, para eso son los hermanos no?-Me dijo el-Por cierto mama quiere que bajes a cenar así que vístete como un chico-

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Kyle se sentó con Wendy y las demás chicas. Stan se acerco al lugar donde estaba sentado Kyle , lo miro.

-Que Quieres Stan?-Pregunto Kyle indiferente

-Kely...-Stan se arrodilla delante de Kyle haciendo que este se avergonzara por la situación-Podrías perdonarme por lo de la foto? No sabia que estaba ahí! lo siento mucho-

Kyle P.O.V

Me sonroje un poco, casi todos nos estaban mirando incluyendo las chicas. Stan estaba arrodillado esperando una respuesta.

-Y?-Stan seguía esperando-Que dices Kely? Me perdonas?-

-Buenooo...-Dije y luego asentí mientras sonreía un poco-Si, te perdono Stan, yo se que no quisiste hacerlo-

Se levanta y me da un abrazo, yo correspondí al abrazo.

-Gracias Kely-Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

-N-No hay de que Stan-Me sonrojo-Stan...-

-Eh?-

-Me puedes soltar?-Le pregunte de la forma mas amable que pude-Todos nos están mirando-

-Esta bien-Se separa-Lo siento Kely jejeje-

-No hay problema Stan-Respondí.

Después del almuerzo fui a clase de biología, odio esa materia y lo mas importante, odio a la profesora. entre al salón, fui a hablar con Wendy...quería preguntarle lo que vi en la foto que tenia Stan bajo la almohada.

-Pst...-La llame-Wendy-

-Que pasa Kely?-Me pregunto

-Esto, ayer vi una foto en la que tu y Stan se besaron cuando eran niños...-Dije yo

-Y?-Me pregunto ella

-Y me preguntaba si tu y Stan de verdad se besaron-Dije yo esperando a que me aclarara todo

-Que?-Ella parecía sorprendida-No! es una foto editada, ese día yo lo bese en la mejilla-

-Esta bien, gracias por aclararme la duda Wendy-Le agradecí

Narración Normal.

-A VER PENDEJOS, CÁLLENSE! LA PUTA CLASE YA COMENZÓ-

Kyle se volteo y ve a la profesora entrar al salón.

-Profe-Se acerca a saludarla-Como esta?-

-Tu quien eres?-Le pregunto-No te conozco...-

-Soy Kely-Le respondió Kyle intentando sonar amistoso-Soy una estudiante nueva-

-Pues-Le contesto de mala gana la profesora-A mi que carajo me importa? ve a sentarte!-

-Profesora-Dijo Neko-No sea mala con Kely...que le pasa? acaso su "Novia" la abandono?-

-CÁLLESE SEÑOR!-Le grito-Y...ya te divierte reírte de mi vida privada...pasa a leer el tema de la clase de hoy-

-Esta bien profe-Dijo Neko, se levanta y abre el libro en el capitulo 9 "El sistema esquelético".

-El sistema esquelético...-Neko se aclara la garganta y empieza a leer-El esqueleto esta formado por huesos unidos entre si, estas uniones son las articulaciones, ademas de huesos tenemos cartílagos que son de color blanco y menos duros...-


	10. 1era Cita

*Timbre para salir de clases*

-Bueno chicos, la clase ya termino pero...-Todos se detienen y vuelven a sentarse-Tienen que hacer un resumen sobre los tipos de huesos y hacer el experimento de la pagina 99 para el Lunes y sin excusas-

-Hija de Puta-Dijeron todos entre dientes.

Kyle P.O.V

Fui a sacar la mochila de mi casillero. estaba molesto, no con Stan si no con la puta profesora de Biología. saque mi mochila y cerré mi casillero, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

-Kely, estas bien?-Me pregunto Stan. No le respondí, no quería gritarle y mandarlo a la mierda

-Escucha-Dijo Stan-Si te hice algo...lo siento mucho...-

-No estoy molesta contigo Stan-Le dije-Estoy molesta con la profesora de Biología-

-Que paso?-Pregunto Stan

-Nada grave...-Respondí-Se le dio por darnos un proyecto para hacer el fin de semana-

-Hija de re mil puta-Dijo Stan molesto

-Stan, puedo hablar contigo?-Vi a Wendy, estaba esperándolo en su casillero.

-Si, Claro Wendy-Stan se acerca a hablar con ella, sentí celos -Otra vez-Pero debía controlarme.

Stan P.O.V

-Que quieres Wendy?-Le pregunte

-Tienes planes para este fin de semana?-Me dijo-Pensaba que podíamos salir a algún lado-

-Eeh-Estaba un poco nervioso por su propuesta-L-Lo siento Wendy, pero ya tengo planes-

-Eh?-Wendy no lo podía creer-En serio?-

-Si-Respondí-Veras...-Le hago una seña a Kely para que se acerque y la abrazo-Pienso pasar el fin de semana con Kely-

-Oh, bueno-Dijo ella-Entonces...sera en otra ocasión-se ríe

Wendy P.O.V

Me aleje de Stan, lo suficiente para cambiar mi sonrisa por una mueca de rabia y odio hacia Kely...quien se creía que era para salir con Stan? Nadie! eso es lo que creo yo...

Kyle P.O.V

Empuje a Stan apartándolo un poco de mi.

-Oye!-Me dijo Stan enojado

-Cuando acordamos salir este fin de semana?-Pregunte molesto

-Se me ocurrió...-Dijo Stan pero enseguida reacciono-No! en realidad lo pensé yo solo-

-Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo?-Le dije mas molesto de lo que ya estaba-Tengo tarea de Biología para hacer este fin de semana-

-Olvídate de la tarea Kely. por mucho que te esfuerces esa profesora no te va a poner una "A"-

-Aaaagh!-Me moleste por lo que dijo Stan-Como la odio!-

-Jaja-Stan se ríe y me tranquiliza-Tranquila Kely...en fin, quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?-

-Si!-Dije un poco mas animado-Si quiero Stan-

-Ok!-Dijo el-Nos vemos mañana Kely, y...-

-Y?-

-Y ponte algo bonito xD-Fue lo ultimo que me dijo Stan antes de irse.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente Kyle se levanto a las 9:00 de la mañana.

-No puedo creerlo!-Kyle estaba feliz-Voy a tener una cita con Stan- Abrió su armario buscando algo de ropa para ponerse.

-Y Que me voy a poner?-Pensó-No tengo nada nuevo...-Abrió de nuevo los cajones de su armario buscando algo que ponerse, tiro toda su ropa de chica a la cama creando una montaña de ropa. Una hora mas tarde Kyle se apoyo contra la pared.

-Me rindo...-Dijo Kyle-No tengo nada nuevo que ponerme-

Kyle P.O.V

De repente pensé en el armario de mi mama, ella siempre tiene ropa de sobra. abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación, mire para los 2 lados, no había nadie afuera...Perfecto! Salí y camine despacio hasta la habitación de mis padres.

Una vez adentro cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, abrí el armario de mi mama buscando ropa para ponerme. encontré una camisa de manga corta color celeste, unas medias blancas y zapatos blancos con hebilla.

-Bien-Pienso-esto es lo que necesito...-

Volví a mi habitación, saque una falda celeste de la montaña de ropa que había en mi cama. empeze a cambiarme y mientras lo hacia me llego un Whatsapp de Stan.

Mensaje de Stan:

**Kely, vas a venir a la escuela? **

**Te estoy esperando**

Mi respuesta:

_Ya voy Stan_

Termine de cambiarme, salí de casa sin desayunar y fui corriendo a la escuela.

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely correr a la entrada de la escuela, me ve y se detiene.

-Hola Stan...-Dijo agitada-Llego...llego tarde?-

-No Kely-Le respondí-Llegaste a tiempo-

Escuche el estomago de Kely rugir por el hambre.

-Kely...-La llamo

-Si?-

-No desayunaste, verdad?-Le pregunte

-N-No-Respondió ella-Tengo hambre...vine corriendo hasta aquí y no desayune-

-Te invito a desayunar, quieres?-era lo único que podía ofrecerle hasta ahora.

-No es necesario Stan-Dijo ella

-Claro que si, Vamonos-Tome a Kely de la mano y nos fuimos juntos al centro comercial de South Park.

Narración Normal.

Stan y Kyle fueron a desayunar a Mcdonald's. se sentaron junto a una ventana que daba a la playa de estacionamiento.

-Me gusta tu camisa Kely-Le dijo Stan a Kyle

-Gracias-Respondió este-No es mía, se la pedí prestada a mi mama...no creo que la use le debe quedar pequeña-

La mesera se paro delante de ellos, pregunto que querían para desayunar.

-Eeh, yo voy a tomar jugo y tu Kely?-Dijo Stan y ve a Kyle

-Lo mismo-Respondió Kyle-pero también voy a pedir Cinnamon Melts- **_(Autora: Si no conocen esa comida de Mcdonald's busquen en Google "Cinnamon Melts"_)**

La mesera anoto el pedido y se fue a buscar las cosas. Despues del desayuno, Stan y Kyle salieron del centro comercial.

-Te debo dinero Stan-Le dijo Kyle avergonzado

-No te molestes Kely, yo te invite el desayuno. no me debes nada-

-Bueno...-

-Y...-Dijo Stan para cambiar de tema

-Y?-Pregunto Kyle

-Y que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Stan

Kyle P.O.V

Holy Shit! Stan...tenias que preguntar eso? a decir verdad, yo no tengo nada planeado para hacer.

-N-No lo se Stan...-Respondí-Quieres ir al lugar especial que me mostraste por las fotos del celular?-

-Eso sera mas tarde Kely-Me respondió el y luego pregunto-Quieres ir al acarde?-

-No gracias-Le dije-No quiero ganarte en los videojuegos del acarde-

-Entonces piensa en algo. a algún lugar tenemos que ir...-me dijo. Me puse a pensar y tuve una idea.

-Stan! vamos al cine-

-Para que?-Dijo el sin entender bien mi idea

-Vamos a ver una película y matamos el tiempo, no?-Le dije

-Si-Dijo Stan bastante convencido con mi idea-No es una mala idea, vamos al cine-


	11. Jardín Escondido

Kyle y Stan fueron al cine, se pusieron a ver la cartelera para decidir que película iban a ver.

-Stan!-Lo llamo Kyle

-Eh?-

-Quiero ver esta...-señala el cartel de la película "Frozen: Una aventura congelada" de Disney

-Aaaam...No lo se Kely-Dijo Stan indeciso-Estas segura de que quieres ir a verla?-

-Si-Kyle asiente-Dicen que esta buena...-Sonríe-Ademas quiero ir a verla-

Stan no podía decir que no, así que entraron a la sala ver la película.

*1/2 hora mas tarde*

-Me arrepiento de haber dicho que quería ver esa película-Dijo Kyle

-Es malisimamente mala y aburrida-Dijo Stan-No entiendo como a mi hermana le puede gustar esa basura-

-Yo tampoco entiendo a los niños que estaban en la sala-

-Oye Kely...-Pregunto Stan-Que hora es?-

Kyle P.O.V

Saque mi celular para ver la hora.

-Son las 12:49-Dije-Porque?-

-Por nada-Respondió Stan-Quería saber que hora era...y...quieres ir al lugar que te mostré por las fotos?-

-Claro que si!-Estaba emocionado, la verdad quería conocer ese lugar.

-Bien-Stan estaba igual de emocionado-Entonces vamos-Sentí que Stan me tomaba la mano, empezamos a caminar al lago Sterk.

Stan P.O.V

-Bien, ya llegamos...-Le dije a Kely-Ahora sígueme-

-Bueno...-Dijo ella

Cruzamos el lago y llegamos al arbusto donde se ubicaba el escondite secreto, corrí el arbusto dejando ver la entrada al escondite, abrí la puerta y Kely vio la escalera iluminada con las luces azules, me ve a mi un poco asustada.

-Tengo miedo Stan-Me dijo

-Pasa-La anime-Yo iré detrás de ti, no te asustes...-

Kely entro y yo fui detrás de ella iluminando la escalera con mi celular.

Kyle P.O.V

Seguí bajando la escalera, alcance a ver una cortina hecha con ramas de sauce.

-Auch!-me volteo y veo a Stan

-Lo siento...-se disculpo

-Es aquí?-Pregunte

-Si, Abre la cortina-Me dijo Stan. corrí la cortina y entramos, me quede sorprendido, el lugar era igual de bonito como en la foto.

-Kely, cierra los ojos-

-Porque?-Pregunte

-Es una sorpresa, no tardo-Dijo Stan. pasaron 5 minutos, abrí los ojos y vi a Stan con unas flores que nunca había visto en la mano.

-Stan-Me sonroje-S-Son para mi?-

-Si Kely...-Respondió-Te gustan?-

-Eres un cursi-Tomo las flores y lo abrazo-Aun así gracias-

-No hay de que-

Stan P.O.V

Me separe de Kely y la mire a los ojos, ella se sonrojo.

-Stan...yo...-iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí

-Kely te amo-Le dije. Kely abrió un poco los ojos, no supo que responder y enseguida reacciona, se sonrojo mas de lo debido.

-Stan...yo, también te amo-Me dijo-me gustas mucho y si es posible te lo diría en todos los idiomas que existen-

-Lo dirías en idioma Alienigena?-Le pregunte divertido

-Ese no me sale tonto-Me respondió ella. los 2 nos reímos, Kely sonreía, la volví a ver a los ojos, me acerque un poco a ella, sentí su respiración y de un impulso la bese.

Kyle P.O.V

No puede ser...No puede ser! esto no estaba pasando, debe ser un sueño y si lo es no quiero despertar nunca. Stan y yo nos besábamos, estoy tan feliz. siempre desee que esto ocurriera y ahora mi deseo se hacia realidad. puse las manos alrededor del cuello de Stan para profundizar el beso, Stan corresponde poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Pasaron 5 segundos y nos separamos para tomar aire.

-kely...-Dijo Stan-Eso fue...-

-Genial?-

-S-Si-Respondió-Un poco raro pero genial...-

-Yo sentí chispas y tu?-Le pregunte

-Creo que lo mismo-Me toma la mano-Kely, vamos a mi casa?-

-Esta bien-Le sonreí

Narración Normal.

Para cuando Stan y Kyle salieron del escondite ya casi estaba anocheciendo, Stan tomo unas ramas, pasto seco, lodo y tapo la entrada con eso.

-Nadie debe saber que estuvimos aquí-Le dijo Stan a Kyle

-No diré nada-Dijo Kyle-Lo prometo...-

-Bien-Stan se levanta-Ahora, vamonos a mi casa-Stan toma a Kyle de la mano y corren juntos a su casa. Al llegar Stan abre la puerta y ve para los 2 lados.

-Esta vacia?-Pregunto Kyle

-Si, no hay nadie...pasa Kely-

Los 2 pasaron y como siempre subieron a la habitación de Stan, una vez adentro, Stan sentó a Kyle en la cama y cerro la puerta.

-Que vas a hacer S-Stan?-Kyle estaba nervioso

Stan no responde, se sienta junto a Kyle tomándolo de las manos y le da un beso apasionado.

-Mmmgh...-Kyle no podía hablar-Stan...nngh...d-déjame-

Stan P.O.V

No me voy a detener, se que Kely quiere que haga esto y yo ya no puedo contenerme. metí las manos debajo de la camisa celeste tocando su cintura.

-Aaagh, Stan...noo, no lo...aah hagas-Dijo Kely

Retire mis manos, acosté a Kely en mi cama, vi los botones de su camisa, los desabroche uno por uno.

-STAN! BASTA-Kely se levanto y me dio una bofetada

-Porque me pegaste Kely?-Le dije molesto

-L-Lo siento Stan...-Se para-Yo no estoy lista para esto...-

Kyle P.O.V

Sali corriendo de la habitación de Stan, baje a la sala y vi a su mama entrar a la casa.

-Kely que te pasa?-Me pregunto Sharon

No respondí, lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

-Estas bien Kely?-Randy parecía preocupado-Paso algo malo?-

Me eche a llorar y corrí hasta mi casa, una vez adentro me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a llorar.

Stan P.O.V

Stan, eres estúpido no? acabas de asustar a Kely. no debería haberla forzado a hacer eso. mañana me disculpare con ella. escuche la puerta abrirse y era mi mama.

-Que sucede mama?-Pregunte. ella no me respondió y me miro seriamente-Eeh, mama-

-Stan, debemos hablar...-

-Hablar de que?-Pregunte


	12. Una puta lo arruina todo

Kyle P.O.V

_*Lunes por la mañana*_

El despertador sonó a mas no poder, abrí los ojos y eran las 8:34 a.m.

-Holy shit!-Grite-Despertador de porquería voy a llegar tarde a la escuela-

Guarde las cosas en la mochila incluyendo la tarea incompleta de Biología. salí de mi casa y fui corriendo a la escuela. entre al salón de clases y la clase de Biología ya había comenzado.

-Lo siento profe, me quede dormida y yo...-Intente decir pero la profesora me miro seriamente

-Siéntate Kely-Le hice caso y me senté en mi lugar-Bien alumnos, ya entregaron la tarea? o la hicieron por lo menos?-

Nadie responde, yo no respondí porque le tengo miedo a esa maldita profesora.

-MALDICIÓN!-Grito-Les dije que tenían que hacer la tarea...que hicieron todo el fin de semana?-

-Profesora...-Dije para llamar su atención

-Que quieres Kely?-Pregunto ella un poco enojada

-Profesora, yo ya hice la tarea...no hice el experimento pero hice el resumen-Le respondí

-Entregamelo Kely-Me levante y le di la hoja con mi tarea, reviso la hoja rápidamente, trague saliva esperando lo peor.

Stan P.O.V

Ya esta decidido, hoy terminaría con Wendy...entendí que ya no sentía nada por ella, yo amo a Kely. Después de la clase de gimnasia le mande una nota a Wendy avisándole que quería hablar con ella en el segundo recreo antes de la clase de Historia.

Después de que termino la clase de Matemáticas, me quede en el salón esperando a Wendy. ya le había dicho a Kely que rompería con ella y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-Stan...-Wendy entra al salón-Querías verme?-

-Si, yo tengo que decirte algo...-Le dije esperando a que no se lo tomara mal

-Que?-Me pregunto ella

-Quiero romper contigo, últimamente ya nada es como antes...-Le dije-Ya no siento nada por ti-

-Ya veo...-Dijo ella no muy convencida y sin entender lo que le estaba explicando-Es por Kely, no es asi?-

Me tomo del rostro con las 2 manos haciendo que la mirara.

-A ver si con esto cambias de opinión...-me besa forzadamente, trato de separarla pero es inútil.

-Wendy...de..ja...me!-Trate de decirle

Kyle P.O.V

Fui al salón a ver a Stan me dijo que no tardaría pero me estoy empezando a preocupar. Entre al salón y vi a la zorra de Wendy besando a Stan, MI Stan a la fuerza.

-HIJA DE PUTA!-Le grite

Wendy se separa-Que me dijiste?!-

-Ah! Perdon-Dije con tono sarcástico-Dije que sos una puta-

-Y vos sos una Zorra-Me grito ella

-Vos sos una pelotuda-Le devolví el grito

-Y vos sos una ****!-Me dijo Wendy

-Mas puta que vos no hay! verdad?-Le pregunte. Empezamos a pelearnos, Bebe y Neko llegaron para separarnos pero yo quería hacer pedazos a esa Zorra.

-Que esta pasando aquí?-El profesor entra al salón

-Profesor!-Gritamos los 2

-Vayan a la dirección ahora mismo!-

* * *

Entramos a la dirección y nos sentamos frente a la directora.

-Que significaba ese comportamiento en este colegio?-Pregunto y ve a Wendy-Y eso va para usted señorita Testaburger que es la presidenta de la clase y tiene una reputación que cuidar-

-Lo siento señora directora-Se disculpo Wendy.

-Tan vieja estoy que me dice señora?-Dijo ella molesta-Por favor, retírese-Wendy sale de la dirección echando humo.

-Señorita directora-Dije yo-Yo puedo explicarle lo que paso...-

-Gracias por lo de señorita-Me dijo amablemente-Ahora Kely explícame...porque tu y Wendy se pelearon?-

-Bueno lo que paso fue...-Explico todo lo que paso-Y por eso fue que nos peleamos-

-Te creo pero que no se vuelva a repetir-Me advirtió la directora

-Si directora...-Salgo

Narración Normal.

A la hora del almuerzo Stan fue a ver a Kyle.

-Y?-Le pregunto-Que te dijo la directora?-

-No quiere que se vuelva a repetir la pelea entre Wendy y yo-Le responde Kyle

-Kely, ya termine con ella-Le dijo Stan. Se sientan en una misma mesa juntos. Kyle no podia creer lo que le decía Stan.

-En serio?-Pregunto

-Si-

-Entonces...-Dijo Kyle-Porque la besaste?-

-Yo no la bese, ella empezó-Le explico Stan

-Bien, ahora te creo...no dije nada-

Kyle P.O.V

Empezamos a comer.

-Psst, Kely-Me llamo Stan

-Eh?-Lo veo

-Tienes una mancha en la cara-me señala la cara

-Que? En serio?-Me toco la cara buscando la supuesta mancha y enseguida sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, era Stan.

-STAN!-Lo aparto-Que haces?-

-Nada, solo quería darte un beso rápido es todo-Me dijo el y me sonríe

-Hijo de puta...-Dije molesto. veo a Kenny y Butters juntos en la misma mesa-Stan! Mira eso-

-Que cosa?-

Narración Normal.

Ven a Kenny sentado con Butters vestido con un traje estilo jardinero de chica. parecía una niña de Kinder. Se notaba que estaba pensando en algo hasta que Kenny le acerca una cuchara con comida.

-Butters-Lo llamo Kenny

-S-Si?-

-Es hora de comer-Le dijo

-Ah cierto-Butters se ríe. Kenny empieza a darle de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Que bonito...-Dijo Kyle mirando la escena

-Al final se nota que ellos se aman, no?-Le pregunto Stan

-Si, igual que nosotros-Le dijo Kyle y sonríe

Wendy P.O.V

Maldita Kely! Odio todo de ella incluyendo su puta sonrisa...esto no terminara así, voy a recuperar a Stan y tu pararas a la basura Kely jejeje.

Kyle P.O.V

Después de clases, todos volvieron a sus casa y yo también, hoy no me acompaño Stan.

-Kely, Espera!-Grito Stan. Joder! siempre que lo menciono aparece de la nada.

-Que quieres Stan?-Le pregunte

-Yo, Kely...yo...quería-Le faltaba el aire por correr hasta donde me encontraba

-Dímelo-Le dije seriamente

-Quería disculparme por lo de Wendy y por lo que paso ayer en mi habitación-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunte

-Yo solo quería decírtelo, entiendo que no estas lista para "eso" Ok? voy a esperar un poco mas-Me dijo arrepentido de lo que hizo ayer

-Bien, Mas te vale que lo hagas-Me alejo


	13. La verdadera identidad de Kely

Nota: Para el proximo capitulo me inspire de la famosa novela "Eleanor y Park" de Rainbow Rowell. ya la leí, me tomo 4 días leerla, se la preste a mi mama y le gusto pero ahora me hace comparaciones con la protagonista TT_TT

-Te puedes callar y seguir con el puto fanfic?-Pregunto Cartman

-TU NO ME MANDAS A CALLAR-Le grito y vuelvo a ver a los lectores-Ya que...disfruten este capitulo y el siguiente!-

* * *

Wendy P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, iba a espiar a Kely, tenia sospechas sobre ella. Me cambie de ropa, en lugar de ponerme mi falda amarilla y mi abrigo Lila me puse un vestido violeta, botas marrones y mi gorro de lana rosa.

Después de desayunar salí de mi casa, fui a la calle en la que camina Kely para ir a la escuela todos los días. espere a que Kely apareciera, la vi llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia, siguió su camino sin siquiera verme y yo la seguí sin que se diera cuenta.

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, me voltee para ver quien era pero no había nadie. Decidí ignorar todo a mi alrededor y seguí caminando.

Al llegar a la escuela abrí mi casillero para sacar las cosas de la clase de Química, escuche ruidos. otra vez me voltee para ver que pasaba.

-Quien esta ahí?-Pregunte

No hay respuesta. tampoco veo personas caminar por el pasillo.

-Como sea, llegare tarde a clases-

Narración Normal.

Kyle estaba un poco asustado porque alguien lo espiaba, pero no veía a nadie. Después de clase de gimnasia fue al baño y otra vez sintió que alguien lo espiaba pero no vio a nadie y entro a una de las cabinas.

Pasaron 3 minutos y sale, no se dio cuenta de que Wendy estaba al lado.

Wendy P.O.V

Cuando Kely salio de la cabina abrí cuidado la puerta, podría fijarme si Kely era una chica o un chico disfrazado de chica. Entre a la cabina asomando la cabeza por la puerta, mire hacia abajo y...

-La tapa esta levantada-Pense-eso quiere decir que...-

Lo sabia! Kyle es Kely, Kyle es Kely! No voy a decirle nada a Stan prefiero que lo sepa por su cuenta.

Stan P.O.V

Salí de la clase de historia, fui a encontrarme con Kely. ella estaba en el patio esperándome sentada en la escalera.

-Hola Kely-La salude, ella enseguida retrocede un poco, me ve y enseguida se calmo.

-Stan, me asustaste...-Dijo ella-Pense que...-

-Que cosa?-Pregunte

-Pense que eras la persona que me estaba espiando-Respondió ella

-Alguien te esta espiando?-

-Si, y no se quien es...-su tono de voz era de preocupación

-Tranquila Kely, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu espia-Le dije

-Gracias Stan-Me sonríe. Le sonrió también, no quería que Kely se pusiera nerviosa todo porque alguien la espiaba.

Wendy P.O.V

Vi a Kyle riéndose y conversando con Stan...Maldito! voy a hacerlo sufrir ya no lo tratare como mi amigo. Stan es mio y haré lo que sea por recuperarlo.

Kyle P.O.V

-Y...-

-Y?-Pregunto Stan

-Y...vas a ayudarme a atrapar a mi espía?-Le pregunte

-Claro Kely!-Me respondió Stan feliz

-Genial! Tengo que contarle a Cartman y a Neko, ellos me pueden ayudar-Le dije. Me levante dispuesto a irme pero Stan me detuvo-Que sucede...?-No pude preguntarle nada mas porque Stan me beso, cerré los ojos y correspondí al beso, pasaron 5 minutos y nos separamos.

-Quería darte eso Kely...-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-G-Gracias Stan-

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente no hubo clases, todos los chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en el gimnasio porque hoy harían una jornada deportiva en el Gimnasio**_ (Autora: Igual que en mi colegio Yay!)_**

El profesor dividió a los chicos en una fila y a las chicas en otra, como siempre Neko termino en la fila de los chicos, una vez que se organizaron todos les explicaron lo que iban a hacer esa mañana hasta las 15:00 horas aproximadamente.

Neko P.O.V

Escuche el horario con atención, ya me sabia de memoria todo lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, después de todo ya había participado en un evento así en mi otra escuela -2 veces-

-Bueno-Dijo el profesor-Entendieron lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Si profesor...-Dijeron todos

-bien, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en 5 minutos para el torneo de Hockey Femenino-

Todos se levantaron y fueron a cambiarse, incluyéndome. entre a escondidas al vestidor de chicas, escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Neko?-Era Bebe

-Nyaaan!-Grite y la veo-Bebe, no me vuelvas a asustar así!-

-Lo siento Neko...-Se disculpo-En que vas a participar?-

-Eeeh...en el torneo de Hockey-Le respondí

-Pero este es el torneo femenino-Me dijo Bebe

-Me da igual lo que pienses, voy a participar-Le dije. salí del vestidor y fui a cambiarme.

Narración Normal.

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y salieron para jugar al torneo de Hockey. se dividieron en 2 equipos de 6 y comenzaron a jugar.

Mas tarde después del almuerzo, el profesor les aviso a todos que habría 2 torneos en 15 minutos. Neko se sentó junto a Cartman que se encontraba comiendo -como siempre-.

-No vas a participar?-Le pregunto Cartman

-No me gusta el basketball es todo-Le dijo Neko

-Que flojo eres-se burlo Cartman-Igual que yo-

-Por lo menos yo hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en forma, no como tu-Le contesto la chica Otaku.

-Cállate!-Le grito Cartman-No estoy gordo, tengo huesos grandes-

-Seeh, Claro...-Dijo Neko en tono sarcástico-Eso ni vos te lo crees-

Mientras tanto en el vestidor, las chicas terminaron de acomodarse la ropa para el torneo, Kyle se puso la remera del equipo de basketball y una falda verde.

-Chicas, Salgan!-Grito el profesor-Ya es la hora de jugar-Todas salen menos Kyle que estaba estático, Bebe se acerca y le apoya una mano en el hombro.

-Estas Nervioso Kyle?-Le pregunto

-N-No...-Responde y enseguida reacciona-Bebe! como supiste que era yo?-

-Te acuerdas lo que paso en la peluquería?-Le pregunto Bebe

-Ah, Cierto...-Se ríe-Bueno, ya basta de risas y salgamos a jugar-

Stan P.O.V

Vi a las chicas salir y entre ellas estaba Kely.

-Vamos Kely!-Grite-Tu puedes!-

-Eres la mejor Kely!-Le grito Neko. sonó el silbato del profesor, los chicos y las chicas empezaron a jugar. Yo le di todo mi apoyo a Kely, no quería que ella perdiera.

-VAMOS KELY! GANA-Grito y veo a Neko-Por cierto...que haces aquí?-

-No quería jugar, así que me quedo aquí animando a Kely-Me respondió Neko

Kyle P.O.V

Llevábamos 5 minutos jugando, al ser mas ágil podía anotar fácilmente y ayudar a las chicas a ganar el juego. estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y sin querer me choque con Craig.

-HIJA DE PUTA!-Me grito-TEN MAS CUIDADO KELY O ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO?-

-L-Lo siento-Me disculpe-No quise hacerlo...-suena el silbato del profesor deteniendo el juego.

-Tucker, Quedas fuera del juego por gritarle a una chica del equipo rival!-Le dijo el profesor. Craig se va a sentar y le hace su típica seña obscena al profesor.


	14. Una broma pesada

22 minutos después el partido había terminado y las chicas habían ganado gracias a Kyle. A las 15:30 todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, todas las chicas le agradecieron a Kyle por ayudarlas a ganar el partido, Kyle solo se limito a sonreír.

Abrió su casillero para cambiarse de ropa pero la ropa no estaba ahí adentro.

Kyle P.O.V

-Chicas-Pregunte-Alguien ha visto mi ropa?-

Todas negaron con la cabeza, no tuve mas opción que buscarla yo mismo. cuando todas las chicas se fueron me puse a buscar mi ropa, la busque en los casilleros, debajo de los bancos y no estaba.

-Debe estar en el lavamanos-Pense. me puse a mirar, vi que uno de los lavamanos tenia las llaves abiertas y rebalsaba agua, el agua se desparramo por el piso. cerré rápidamente la llave, mire hacia abajo y mi ropa estaba ahí adentro, incluyendo las zapatillas.

-No puedo creerlo...-tomo la ropa, me arrodille en el charco de agua, apoye mi ropa mojada en las piernas, pensé en Wendy y me enoje-MALDITA WENDY!-Grite-MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE UN MILLÓN DE VECES PERRA...-

Baje la cabeza y me eche a llorar por mi ropa mojada.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba por irme de la escuela pero Neko me detuvo.

-No escuchas a alguien llorar?-Me pregunto

-No...-Le dije y enseguida escucho los llantos-Es Kely, vamos a ver que le pasa- Tome a Neko del brazo y fuimos corriendo al vestidor de las chicas. al entrar encontramos a Kely llorando arrodillada en un charco de agua, su ropa estaba mojada.

Me acerco a ella, me ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Kely responde!-La tome de los hombros-Quien te hizo esto?-

-Fue...Fue...-Ella no podía hablar debido al llanto-Wendy-

-Es una hija de perra!-Dijo Neko molesta

-Esa era mi linea Neko-La regañe

-Lo siento Stan-Se disculpo. le seco las lagrimas a Kely para que parara de llorar.

-Eso es inútil Stan-Me dijo sin dejar de llorar-Ya no tengo ropa para ponerme y no puedo volver a casa vestida así-

-Claro que puedes, solo debes disfrazarte con algo...-La anime

-Con que?-Pregunto ella. Me quite mi abrigo y se lo puse ocultando su ropa de gimnasia.

-Así esta mejor-Le dije

-S-Stan...-Kely se sonroja, me abraza y sonríe-Gracias Stan...-

-D-De nada Kely-Dije nervioso por el abrazo.

-Oigan yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Neko, se va y nos deja solos.

Kyle P.O.V

Caminábamos para mi casa, Stan no dejaba de sonreír como un completo tonto.

-Porque sonríes tanto?-Le pregunte

-N-No es nada, pienso que...te ves linda con mi abrigo puesto-Me responde

-Gracias-Me sonroje por su comentario. Nos detuvimos, ya casi llegábamos a mi casa, Stan bajo la mirada y otra vez me miro.

-Kely...yo, voy a hablar con Wendy mañana. no te preocupes-Me dijo Stan para animarme un poco.

-Esta bien-

-Te voy a contar como me fue...nos vemos Kely-Se va y yo entro a mi casa.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente después de clases Stan se dirigió a la casa de Wendy para hablar con ella, quería saber si fue ella la que mojo la ropa de Kely ayer. al llegar a la casa toco la puerta y la madre de Wendy le abrió.

-Oh, Hola Stan ¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto

-Hola, em...busco a Wendy-Le dijo Stan-Quiero hablar con ella, esta en casa?-

-Eeeh, Si!-Respondió su madre-Pasa y espérala, esta en su habitación-

Stan P.O.V

Pase a la casa y me senté en el sofá de la sala. La madre de Wendy me dijo que la esperara ya que Wendy estaba haciendo la tarea. Pasaron 5 minutos, Wendy bajo a la sala, llevaba el pijama puesto.

-Stan!-Ella estaba sorprendida-Que haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo Wendy-Le dije seriamente

-De que quieres hablar?-Me pregunto ella, se sentó en el sofá junto a mi y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que le diga algo.

-STAN!-Me grito Wendy

-Eh?-Enseguida reaccione y la mire

-De que quieres hablar?-Me pregunto por si no había escuchado antes

-Ah, cierto...Wendy, Quiero saber una cosa, Tu mojaste la ropa de Kely ayer en el vestidor?-

-Eh? Claro que no, yo jamas haría algo tan cruel-Me respondió ella

-No mientas Wendy-

-No miento, yo estoy diciendo la verdad, sabes que Kely y yo somos amigas-

-Si fueras su amiga no le mojarías la ropa a propósito-Le dije

-Te digo que no fui yo!-

Pase 2 horas interrogando a Wendy pero ella seguía sin decirme la verdad, me canse de interrogarla y decidí irme a casa.

-Bueno, ya me canse Wendy!-Le dije un poco molesto-No puedo seguir interrogándote, no me ayudas en nada. me voy a casa-

Salí de la casa de Wendy y volví a mi casa. al llegar lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi cuarto y golpear la almohada.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente Stan fue a la escuela con ojeras y bostezando.

-Hola Stan-Kyle lo ve-Wow! Que te paso? Te ves mal-

-Gracias por...-Stan bosteza-decírmelo...-

-Lo siento Stan-se disculpo Kyle-Pero en serio, que te paso?-

-Hable con Wendy anoche, le pregunte si *bostezo* si fue ella la que mojo tu ropa pero *bostezo* se hizo la tonta y no me dijo la verdad...-Le contó Stan

-Que pena...y no dormiste bien por eso no?-Le pregunto Kyle

-Exacto-Stan vuelve a bostezar-Que clase tenemos ahora?-

-Geografía, creo...-Dijo Kyle-Vamos a clase-

Los 2 entraron a la clase, se sentaron juntos, Stan apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio para dormir un rato pero enseguida entro la profesora.

-Buenos días-Saludo

-Hola profe...-dijo Stan bostezando, se cae al piso haciendo que todos se rieran pero la profesora no se reía.

-Silencio, eso no tiene nada de gracioso-Grito la profesora

Las clases pasaron largas y aburridas. Stan se volvió a dormir apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Profesora!-La llamo Wendy-Stan se acaba de dormir en su clase-

-Déjalo Wendy-Le dijo la profesora-Esta cansado...necesita dormir-

*Timbre para ir al recreo*

Los 4 amigos y Neko se sentaron en el suelo para descansar un rato de las 2 horas de clase. Stan no paraba de bostezar.

-Que sueño Tengo-Dijo Stan y luego vuelve a bostezar.

-No puedo creer que aun tenas sueño-Le dijo Kyle

-Veo que dormir en la clase de Geografía no te ayudo en nada-Esta vez hablo Neko. Stan negó con la cabeza y vuelve a bostezar.

-No te preocupes-Le dijo Neko-Cuando llegues a tu casa dormís un rato, Oke?-

-Bueno...-Stan bosteza-Como digas...-

Después de la escuela, Stan fue a casa acompañado por Kyle.

-Gracias por acompañarme Kely-Le agradeció Stan

-No hay de que Stan-Respondió Kyle

-Quieres quedarte a jugar videojuegos?-Le pregunto Stan

-Iré mas tarde-Le dijo Kyle-Ahora ve a dormir...-


	15. La canción que mas te identifica

Stan P.O.V

Desperté a las 19:30 por unos golpes en la puerta, baje las escaleras sin apurarme. yo ya sabia quien venia a verme. Abrí la puerta y era Kely, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre pero igual se veia linda.

-Hola Kely-La salude-Vienes para jugar videojuegos?-

-Si Stan-Dijo ella-Ya termine mi tarea-

-Bien, vamos a la sala...-Nos sentamos en el sofá, Kely estaba sonrojada.

-Y...-pregunte-Que juego quieres jugar?-

-Cualquiera me viene bien...-Respondió ella-Tienes Battlefield 4?-

-Eeh, Si-Dije yo

Agarre la caja del juego, puse el CD en la X-box y empezamos a jugar.

Kyle P.O.V

Llevábamos 15 minutos jugando, enseguida me aburrí.

-Quieres jugar a otra partida?-Me pregunto Stan

-No, ya no quiero jugar mas...-Le respondí totalmente aburrido. Dejo el control en su lugar y vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá.

-Y ahora-Dijo Stan-Que quieres hacer?-

-No lo se-Respondí-Tienes música en tu Iphone?-

-Si-Stan tomo su Iphone, se puso un auricular y me acerco uno.

-Que pasa?-Pregunte

-No querías escuchar música Kely?-Me dijo Stan

-Ah! Si, Claro...-Dije yo-Me distraje un segundo jejeje, lo siento-

-No importa-Stan se rie un poco. me puse un auricular, Stan puso canciones al azar. Al rato recordé algo, mire a Stan.

-Stan-Lo llame

-Eh?-

-Cual es la canción que mas te identifica?-Le pregunte

Stan P.O.V

No lo se, no tengo una canción que me identifique.

-Ni idea y cual es la tuya Kely?-Pregunte

-Mmm...creo que seria Bangarang de Skrillex-Dijo ella

-Y porque te gusta esa canción?-

-Creo que me gusta por su ritmo...-Respondió ella.

-Encontré una que quizás te guste-Le puse un auricular en el oído, hice click en la canción "Wake me up When september ends" de Green Day.

**_Summer has come and passed, _****_The innocent can never last , _****_wake me up when september ends/ __El verano ha llegado y pasó, La inocencia puede nunca perderse, Despiértame cuando septiembre termine._**

-Me gusta la canción, es linda-Dijo Kely

-Me alegra que te guste porque a partir de hoy va a ser nuestra canción-Le avise, me senté en el piso, Kely se sentó entre mis piernas, así pasamos la noche escuchando canciones, de vez en cuando aprovechaba para robarle un beso a Kely.

**_Here comes the rain again ,falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again becoming who we are/__Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente, Cayendo desde las estrellas, empapado en mi pena nuevamente, volviéndonos quienes somos _**

-Stan...Tengo sueño-Dijo Kely, se duerme apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. yo apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero solo recuerdo que desperté gracias a la luz del auto de mis padres.

-Kely, Kely...-La sacudo un poco

-nngh, Stan...déjame...-Sonríe y sigue durmiendo

-Kely, por favor despierta!-

Narracion Normal.

Stan escucho la puerta abrirse, vio a Kely cerrar sus ojos, enseguida los entreabrió.

-Stan...-Dijo Kyle semidormido-Que paso?-

-Te quedaste dormida...-Stan le sonríe

Entra Sharon a la casa seguida de Randy, Kyle y Stan se levantan, Kyle se acomodo la falda que llevaba puesta.

-Oh, Hola Kely...-Lo saludo Randy-No sabia que estabas aquí-

-Hola -Le devolvió el saludo Kyle-vine aquí a pasar la tarde con Stan-

-Se nota que ustedes dos se quieren mucho-Dijo Sharon

-Asi lo creo mama-Stan rodea con un brazo a Kyle haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Oye Kely...-Dijo Sharon-Ya es tarde ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?-

-Eeh, S-Si claro -Respondió Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Después de cenar volví a casa. subí las escaleras. entre a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me fui a dormir. no podía dejar de pensar en la canción, en Stan y quedarme dormido apoyando en su pecho. eso fue agradable.

Al día siguiente en clases, vi a Stan bastante distraído y no sabia porque, le mande un Whatsapp disimuladamente.

Mi mensaje:

_Stan, en que estas pensando eh? _

_Quiero saberlo!_

Stan P.O.V

Volví a la realidad al recibir un mensaje de Kely, preguntándome en que estaba pensando y que quería saberlo.

Mi respuesta:

**Nada, estaba pensando en...**

**Cuando volveremos a tener la casa para nosotros solos**

Vi a Kely, ella se reía, recibí su respuesta:

_TU! Pervertido, como puedes decir algo así?_

El profesor aparece y nos ven con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Stan, Kely...están pasándose mensajes en clase?-Pregunto

-No!-Respondí-Yo solo estaba...estaba...-

-No me importa, vayan a la oficina del consejero ahora-Les dijo el profesor un poco molesto.

* * *

Después de Clase Kyle y Stan fueron a la oficina del consejero. tuvieron que esperar ya que al parecer el estaba hablando con los padres de Craig. Al rato ellos salieron, la madre de Craig se veía decepcionada

-Deben hablar con Craig. Okey?-Dijo el -Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, Okey?-**_ (Autora: Obviamente me refiero a lo que paso en el capitulo 13 en el juego de basketball)_**

-Esta bien-Le respondió la Madre de Craig-T-Trataremos de solucionar el problema-

Una vez que los padres de Craig se fueron, el hizo pasar a Stan y Kyle.

Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Stan y Kyle se sentaron junto a Neko, Kenny y Cartman.

-Y? como les fue?-Pregunto Neko

-Bien,Bien-Responden los 2

-Nos dijo lo de siempre-Le contó Kyle

-Algo así como..."Mandar mensajes en clase es malo, Okey?"-Dijo Neko. todos se ríen por lo que había dicho.

-Jajaja, Algo así-Dijo Stan

-Jaja, seguramente le dijo a Kely "No vuelvas a hacer eso, Okey?"-Otra vez todos se rieron por lo que dijo Kenny.

Stan P.O.V

Al salir de la escuela todos fueron a sus casas, Kely estaba esperándome.

-Stan, no vas a acompañarme?-Me pregunto

-No Kely, tengo algo que hacer-Le dije

-Bien, nos vemos-se va y yo me voy para el escondite secreto.


	16. Halloween Party

Pasaron las semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en 1 mes entero. Stan y Kyle se encontraban en el patio de la escuela conversando.

-Oye Kely...-Dijo Stan

-Que?-Pregunto Kyle

-Estooo...hace unas semanas encontré el ramo que te regale y quería dártelo-Stan le entrega el ramo con las flores a Kyle, el las toma un poco sonrojado como la otra vez que Stan le entrego las flores.

-G-Gracias otra vez...-Le dijo Kyle

-Cambien quería decirte que hoy cumplimos un mes juntos-

Kyle P.O.V

WOW! Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo no? Stan y yo ya llevamos 1 mes juntos como pareja, no es tanto pero un mes es mejor que nada.

-Ejem-

Detrás de nosotros estaban Cartman, Kenny, Neko y Butters.

-Shit!-Pienso y enseguida los saludo-H-Hola chicos jeje-

-Hola Kely-Saludo Neko

-Interrumpimos algo?-Pregunto Kenny-porque si es así ya nos vamos-

-No nada!-le respondimos los 2 al mismo tiempo a lo que pusimos una cara de ¬_¬

-No tienen algo que decirnos?-Pregunto Neko

-Ah! si, esto...-Dije un poco nervioso-Stan y yo...-

-Mejor lo digo yo Kely-Me interrumpe y ve a los chicos-Hoy Kely y yo cumplimos un mes juntos-

-WTF?!-Kenny parecía sorprendido con la noticia- 1 mes? En serio?-

-Parece mentira pero es la pura verdad-Le dijo Stan a Kenny-hace un mes que Kely y yo estamos juntos-me toma de la mano y yo me rió tontamente y no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Neko P.O.V

-Y?-Le pregunte a Cartman mirándolo

-Y que pendejo de mierda?-Me respondió Cartman de mala gana

-Vas a admitir tu derrota?-Le pregunte sonriendo-Ya paso un mes desde que comenzó la apuesta-

-hey hey! no te apures...-me tranquilizo Cartman **_(Autora: como si eso fuera a funcionar ¬_¬)_**-Aun falta otro mes tarado-

-Ya lo se, pero no piensas admitir tu derrota?-Le dije

-NO!-Me grito

-Oke, Oke! no te enfades...solo quería saberlo-Le conteste de la forma mas calmada posible.

Después del recreo nos toco clase de arte, la profesora dividió a todos en parejas, cada uno se fue a sentar con su respectiva pareja. por ej: Kyle con Stan, Butters con Kenny, Bebe con Clyde, etc. A mi por desgracia me toco sentarme junto a Cartman.

Narración Normal.

-Bueno chicos y chicas-Dijo la profesora-ya que todos se sentaron por parejas la actividad de hoy sera dibujar lo que sienten por la persona que esta al lado suyo-

A los chicos se les forma un sonrojo en la cara y las chicas se reían.

-Bien, A trabajar!-Dijo la profesora. Stan empieza a dibujar pero Kyle miraba la hoja sin saber como comenzar el dibujo, ve a Neko que estaba concentrada en su dibujo.

-Pst...-La llama-Neko, Neko!-

-Que quieres Kyle-La Otaku lo ve-Es decir, Kely-

-No se que dibujar...No se me ocurre nada!-Kyle estaba un poco desesperado.

-Dibuja lo que sea-Le explico Neko-Pero tiene que ser acorde a lo que sientes por tu compañero-

-Bien, Gracias Neko!-Le agradece Kyle. se pone a dibujar poniendo una carpeta para que Stan no se copie.

10 minutos mas tarde los chicos acabaron con sus dibujos y los voltean dejando un lado de la hoja en blanco.

-ya terminaron?-Pregunto la profesora

-Si profesora!-Responden todos

-Bien, ahora muestren sus dibujos a su compañero delante de toda la clase-

El primero en levantarse fue Stan, estaba nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

Stan P.O.V

Me quede parado con el dibujo apoyado en mi pecho...cerré los ojos, tome aire, solté aire y abrí los ojos.

-Bien Stan...Muéstranos tu dibujo-Me dijo la profesora. Gire la hoja y mostré mi dibujo, un corazón rojo con un fondo naranja parecido al atardecer y hojas verdes en cada esquina.

-Que lindo Stan, para quien es ese dibujo?-Me pregunto la profesora.

-Eeeh...para mi novia. Kely, porque yo la quiero mucho y siempre la voy a querer. puse las hojas en cada esquina por el color de sus ojos-Explique

-Aaaaw-dijeron todas las chicas

Volví a sentarme a mi lugar junto a Kely. estaba sonrojada y sonreía.

-Que pasa?-Le pregunte-Porque estas así? No te gusto mi dibujo?-

-N-No me gusta...Me encanta!-Me ve-Gracias-

-Kely, ahora pasa a mostrar tu dibujo-La llamo la profesora.

Kely se levanto, no parecía estar nerviosa. se paro delante de toda la clase y mostró su dibujo. El dibujo tenia 2 muñecos de Terrance y Phillip, una rosa, la flecha y el arco de cupido mal hecho y arriba de los muñecos una nube junto con un micrófono.

-Eeem...-La profesora no entendía muy bien el dibujo-Se puede saber para quien es eso Kely?-

-Es para Stan-Le respondió Kely y lee algo escrito en el dibujo-"Es para que tus sueños se hagan realidad conmigo a tu lado"-

-Aaaaaw!-Dijeron todas las chicas otra vez.

Narración Normal.

Después de clases, Wendy reunió a todos en el gimnasio porque tenia un anuncio importante que hacer. Kyle llego tarde y se sentó junto a Stan, una vez que estuvieron todos Wendy empezó a hablar.

-Atención chicos!-Les dijo Wendy-Quiero decirles algo importante-

-Ya se!-Interrumpió Neko-Estas embarazada-

Todos se ríen por lo que dijo Neko.

-Muy gracioso Neko-Le respondió Wendy-Pero no! lo que quería decirles es que están invitados a mi fiesta de Halloween que es hoy a la noche...-Saca unas tarjetas de color violeta con un sello de calabaza, empieza a repartir las invitaciones, cuando llego a donde estaba Kyle esconde la tarjeta.

-No hay una invitación para mi también?-Pregunto Kyle

-Uh, lo siento Kely-Rompe la invitación detrás de el-No hay mas, se terminaron-

Wendy se aleja, Kyle siente que alguien le pone una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Kely-Lo animo Stan-Puedes venir a la fiesta conmigo-le sonríe

-Esta bien...-Kyle no parecía estar animado.

*Timbre para volver a casa*

Salieron todos de la escuela y fueron a sus casas a prepararse para la fiesta de Wendy. Kyle llego a su casa, subió a su habitación y empezó a buscar un vestido para disfrazarse. Stan le contó que había que ir disfrazado, abrió el armario buscando algo para ponerse pero no encontró nada.

-Espera!-Pensó Kyle-Tengo mi vestido rosa! puedo disfrazarme de princesa, no?-

Saco el vestido rosa que le regalo Wendy, se lo puso junto con una bufanda prestada de su mama color rosa chicle, zapatos negros y una vincha plateada simulando ser una corona.

Kyle P.O.V

Aunque Wendy no me haya invitado a la fiesta puedo ir con Stan no es así? Salí de mi casa, por suerte no había nadie, fui caminando a la casa de Stan. al llegar toque la puerta y su mama me abrió.

-Hola Kely!-Me saludo-Buscas a Stan?-

-Eh, Si...-Respondí-Esta en casa?-

-Se esta arreglando para la fiesta de Wendy-Me dijo-pasa a esperarlo-

Entre a la casa y me quede parado esperándolo, al rato Stan bajo a la sala, llevaba puesto un disfraz de esqueleto como el de Lady Gaga en el videoclip "Born this Way" **_(Autora: Busquen el vídeo por Youtube o cualquier otra pagina si no lo conocen)_**

-Viniste, pensé que llegarías tarde-Me dijo Stan

-Claro que no...-Le conteste y veo su maquillaje.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto

-No, solo que...-Le dije sin saber como reaccionaria a mi opinión-Me impresiona tu maquillaje-

-Ya lo se, me ayudo mi mama-Ve la hora-Y? Ya nos vamos?-

-Si-Le respondí. me despedí de los padres de Stan y salimos de la casa para ir a la fiesta de Wendy.

Narracion Normal.

A las 22:35 p.m Stan y Kyle llegaron a la casa de Wendy. tocaron la puerta y Wendy les abrió, estaba disfrazada de una chica Rastafari.

-Stan! viniste, pasa...la fiesta esta por comenzar-ve a Kyle-Que hace ella aquí?-

-Ella es mi acompañante Wendy-Respondió Stan

-Que?-Wendy no lo podía creer-se supone que eres mi invitado especial-

-Eso ya lo se, pero tu y yo ya no somos nada, recuerdas?-Dijo Stan

-Es verdad...-Wendy estaba un poco apenada-lo siento, entra a la casa-

Stan entra a la casa, Kyle lo sigue.


	17. Otra broma pesada

Al entrar a la casa, Stan y Kyle vieron que las paredes estaban decoradas con faroles chinos de color naranja y murciélagos de papel color negro. En la cocina había dulces por todas partes, en el comedor se encontraban todos los chicos y las chicas conversando, Stan vio a Cartman, Neko y Kenny a lo lejos.

-Chicos!-Los llamo

-Stan!-Neko lo ve-Hola-

-Kely, al final te dejaron venir a la fiesta?-Le pregunto Cartman a Kyle

-En realidad, no fui invitada...vine como acompañante de Stan-Respondió Kyle. Stan asiente con la cabeza por lo que dijo "Kely".

-Por cierto, de que se disfrazaron para la fiesta de Wendy?-Le pregunto Kyle a los chicos.

-Yo me disfrace de Zombi-Dijo Kenny

-Yo me copie del disfraz de Stan y me hice el esqueleto de Lady Gaga versión femenina-Respondió Neko-Solo que no me puse la peluca-

-Ustedes ya saben de que me disfraze-Dijo Cartman sin ponerle entusiasmo a su respuesta

-Ya lo se, de Hitler-Le dijo Stan

-QUE?!-Neko ve a Cartman-Hijo de Puta! Yo odio a Hitler, es un monstruo-

-Claro que no!-Le contesto Cartman

-Para ti no lo es pero para mi si-Le dijo Neko

-Basta chicos, no se peleen-Intervino Kenny

-De acuerdo-Dijeron los 2 en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que Kenny escuchara.

Al rato sonó la música a todo volumen, los chicos y las chicas salieron a bailar. Kyle sintió que alguien lo tiraba del brazo, era Stan.

-Ven a Bailar Kely-Lo invito Stan

-No quiero-

-Oh, vamos...sera divertido!-insistió Stan.

Kyle no poda decir que no así que se dejo llevar por Stan hasta la pequeña pista de baile que había en la sala de la casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Pusieron "Make it bum dem" the Skrillex y empeze a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Kely, que rayos haces?-Stan se ríe

-No lo se...-respondí-Estoy bailando creo...quieres intentarlo?-

-Claro!-

Stan empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba.

Wendy P.O.V

Bebe estaba moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, la mire seriamente y dejo de mover su cabeza.

-Que pasa ahora Wendy?-Me pregunto

-Ven conmigo al jardín...voy a planear una "sorpresa" para "Kely"-Le respondí

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas...-Dijo ella de mala gana.

Salimos de la casa hacia la piscina que había en el jardín **_(Autora: Si, invente que la casa de Wendy tiene una piscina)_**

-Que piensas hacer?-Me pregunto Bebe

-Este es mi plan, vas a entrar a la casa a decirle a "Kely" es decir, Kyle que viste algo en la piscina...-Le explique

-Y luego que?-

-Luego cuando se acerque al agua lo empujo y se moja de pies a cabeza-

-De acuerdo, pero porque tengo que ser yo?-Pregunto Bebe

-Porque yo me haré cargo de "Mojarla"-Le dije un poco molesta-Ahora ve a la casa!-

-Bien-

Bebe P.O.V

No creo que esto este bien, Wendy ya se paso de la raya esto no es una broma, mas bien...es un...como se llama? un crimen! si, eso era.

Entre a la casa y encentro a Kyle bailando con Stan, Neko y Kenny.

-Pst...Kely, Kely-Lo llamo

-Que pasa Bebe?-Kyle me ve

-Wendy vio algo en la piscina y quiere que vayas a revisar-Le dije

-Esta bien...-Me dijo

-A donde vas Kely?-Pregunto Stan

-Voy a ver algo en la piscina, no tardo-Dijo Kely

Kyle P.O.V

Salí con Bebe al jardín de la casa y fuimos juntos a la piscina.

-Donde esta la cosa que vio Wendy?-Le pregunte

-Ahí! al fondo de la piscina-señala el fondo de la piscina, me arrodille en el borde y me acerque para ver mejor pero enseguida sentí que me caía al agua, salí a la superficie y vi a Wendy correr a lo lejos.

-Hija de puta! vuelve aquí!-Le grite, trate de nadar para salir pero de repente cayeron 3 tablas de madera tapando la salida y quede debajo de ellas.

-AYUDA!-Golpeo las tablas-HEY! AYUDA!-

Wendy P.O.V

Seguí corriendo sin oír los gritos de Kyle al igual que Bebe pero ella estaba preocupada.

-No podemos ir a ayudarlo?-Me pregunto

-No, no podemos...ahora vamonos de aquí-Le dije, sigo corriendo y ella viene detrás de mi.

Stan P.O.V

Ya han pasado 13 minutos y Kely no aparece...que habrá pasado con ella?

-Cartman...-Lo veo-has visto a Kely?-

-Se fue al jardín con Wendy y Bebe-Me respondió-Acaso lo olvidaste Hippie de mierda?-

-Es verdad...me dijo que iba a ver algo y que no tardaba en volver-

Neko y Kenny vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, algo malo habia pasado.

-Que pasa chicos?-Pregunte

-E-Es Kely!-Me respondió Neko

-S-Se cayo a la piscina, mejor dicho alguien la empujo-Dijo Kenny

-Y quedo atrapada bajo unas tablas de madera y no puede salir-Continuo Neko

-Voy a ayudarla...-

Salimos al jardín, vimos la piscina tapada con 3 tablas de madera, Kenny y Neko corren las tablas, vi a Kely boca abajo en el agua.

-KELY! No puede ser...-Dije un poco asustado por la escena

-No puede estar muerta Stan-me tranquilizo Neko

-Voy a sacarla de ahí...-Dijo Cartman, retrocede, corre a la piscina y se tira en ella.

Cartman P.O.V

No se porque hago esto, odio a Kyle pero no quiero que se muera porque es divertido molestarlo. Vi a Kyle, le tome la muñeca, lo lleve a la orilla de la piscina, una vez que lo saque, lo recosté en el pasto.

-Esta inconsciente-Neko escucha su corazón-Tiene agua en los pulmones, pero esta viva...necesita aire-Me ve-Puedes ayudarla?-

-Ok...-Me arrodille delante de Kyle, puse las 2 manos a modo de puño y empeze a golpear su pecho.

-Vive...-Golpeo-Vive...-Golpeo con fuerza-VIVE CARAJO!-

-Kely! si ves un túnel no camines hacia la luz-Le grito Kenny

Deje de golpear, Kyle empezó a toser agua, se incorpora quedando sentado delante de nosotros.

-Que paso?-Pregunto

-Estas viva Kely-Le dije

-No puedo creerlo!-Stan abraza a Kyle-estas viva!-

Kyle P.O.V

No entendí muy bien que estaba pasando...solo escuchaba susurros. sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y quede inconsciente otra vez.

Stan P.O.V

-No Kely, no me hagas esto...despierta!-Dije desesperado

-Calmate Stan, ella esta bien-Dijo Neko

-No, No esta bien...-la veo-ve a la casa y llama a emergencias-

-Oke-Dijo Neko, sale corriendo a la casa, yo me quedo con Kely, Kenny y Cartman.

Al rato una ambulancia se estaciona frente a la casa, 3 hombres cargaron a Kely en una camilla y la suben.

-Esperen!-Grite-Quiero ir con ella!-

Wendy P.O.V

Vi a Stan entrar a la ambulancia y se sentó junto a Kely. sonreí con maldad, nadie sospechaba de mi, nadie sabia que yo empuje a Kely a la piscina...ni siquiera Stan, soy una genio!


	18. El Campamento

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí una luz cálida contra mi rostro, abrí los ojos, sentí la luz y otra vez los cerré, pestañee varias veces.

-Porque hay tanta luz?-Pregunte sin oír una respuesta.

Volví a abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en una habitación de un hospital...que me había pasado? Lo único que recuerdo es que me caí a la piscina en la casa de Wendy y que sentí un abrazo de parte de Stan...vi a la derecha y ahí estaba Stan, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, dormía profundamente.

-Stan...-Lo llamo-Stan, despierta!-

Entra una doctora a la habitación.

-Al fin despertaste, me preocupe pensé que estabas muerta-Me dijo la doctora

-Que me paso?-Pregunte

-Tuviste un accidente, te caíste en la piscina de una casa el viernes por la noche hoy es Lunes por la mañana-Me explico la doctora

Que?! Cuanto tiempo dormí? dormí todo 1 día?! eso es imposible, vi la hora en el reloj despertador y eran las...10:15 a.m? WTF?!

-Stan, despierta!-Lo sacudo un poco

-Déjalo descansar estuvo toda la noche despierto esperando a que tu despertaras-Me contó la doctora.

-Esta bien...-Dije y me ruge el estomago-Tengo hambre-

-Em...-La doctora oprime un botón y entra un enfermero.

-Que sucede?-Le pregunto el enfermero a la doctora

-Tráele algo de comer a esta jovencita-Le dijo la doctora

El enfermero sale de la habitación seguido de la doctora. me quede solo en la habitación, no del todo. Stan aun seguía ahí.

Narración Normal.

Stan empezó a moverse en su lugar, levanta la cabeza y refriega sus ojos debido al sueño.

-Kely aun esta dormida-Stan ve a Kyle-Que mal...-

-Stan?-Kyle abre los ojos

-Kely!-Stan lo abraza-Ay mi dios estaba tan preocupado-

Kyle le corresponde el abrazo y cierra los ojos para sentir el calor de Stan.

-Tranquilo Stan-Le dijo Kyle-Estoy bien solo fue un accidente-

Se abre la puerta, los 2 se separan un poco sonrojados. entra el enfermero con una bandeja de sopa y nada mas. deja la sopa en una mesita y sale de la habitación. Stan le acerca la sopa a Kyle.

-Vamos Kely, come algo-Le dijo Stan

Kyle empieza a tomar la sopa pero enseguida la deja.

-N-No me gusta Stan, sabe horrible-Protesto Kyle

-Oh, vamos se que puedes tomar esa sopa...-Lo animo Stan y enseguida abre los ojos bien grandes-Tengo una idea!-

Toma un trago de la sopa, Kyle tenia razón...sabia horrible, se acerca a Kyle y lo besa. Kyle sin querer abre la boca haciendo que Stan le diera la sopa y sin querer se la trago.

-Que asco Stan!-Tose

-Lo siento, pero no me diste otra opción-Se disculpo Stan

Kyle se enoja y se cruza de brazos.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días, Stan visitaba a Kyle todos los días a la salida de la escuela y le traía la tarea. solo una vez fue acompañado por Cartman y Kenny.

una mañana la doctora fue a ver a Kyle, le dijo que ya podía volver a casa pero que no podía meterse al agua o hacer actividades con agua por lo menos 2 semanas.

Termino de cambiarse, salio del hospital y fue a ver a Stan, Cartman, Kenny y a Neko.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba jugando cerca del lago con los chicos y Neko. veo a Kely parada en el pasto. corrí a saludarla junto con Kenny.

-Kely! buenos días-La salude

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Kenny-Ya saliste del hospital o te fugaste?-

-No me fugue Kenny-Respondió ella-hoy salí del hospital y solo quería pasar a saludarlos-

-Que bien! estamos felices de que te hayas recuperado-Dije yo

-Y yo estoy feliz de volver a verlos pero fuera del hospital-Dijo Kely un poco feliz.

Kenny P.O.V

-Oye Kely, tenemos una sorpresa para ti-dije yo

-Que es?-Pregunto ella

-Esto...mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano así que...-Dije pero soy interrumpido por Neko

-Así que decidimos que vamos a pasar las vacaciones en un campamento Mexicano junto al mar-

-Estoo...pero la doctora me dijo que no podía meterme al agua-Explico Kely

-No importa, de todas formas es para divertirse con nosotros, vas a venir? si o no?-Le dijo Neko

-Eeeh, Si!...iré-Kely mira a Stan-tu vas a venir Stan?-

-Lo siento Kely, pero no puedo ir...mis padres no me dejan-Stan se sentía un poco mal.

-No me quiero ir si tu no estas conmigo-Kely se sentía mal al igual que Stan.

Kyle P.O.V

Eso era verdad, no quería irme a ningún lado sin Stan.

-Tranquila, yo estaré bien...-Me animo Stan

-De acuerdo...voy a ir, espero que me llames cuando llegue allá-Le dije

-GENIAL!-Grito Neko y ve a Stan-No hay mejor forma de festejar una recuperación que yendo de vacaciones a México-

-Si...-Dije yo-Ademas se oye divertido-

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente no se hicieron muchas cosas en la escuela ya que era el ultimo día de clases y ademas mañana ya comenzaban las vacaciones.

Neko, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman estaban arreglando los preparativos para el viaje al campamento Mexicano.

-Oigan chicos, ustedes saben como vamos a ir al campamento?-Pregunto la chica Otaku

-Ni idea marica de mierda, ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir-Le respondió Cartman **_(Autora: eso no es cierto, en algunos fics el único que sabe conducir es Stan xD)_**

-Y si vamos en autobús?-Pregunto Kenny

-No es mala idea Kenny, podemos ir en autobús-Le respondió Neko

-Genial, mas espacio para relajarme-Pensó Cartman en voz alta

-Lo dices como si en verdad lo necesitaras-Le dijo Neko de forma sarcástica

Después de clases, Neko acompaño a Kyle a su casillero, se pusieron a hablar del campamento en México. Kyle abre su casillero para sacar las cosas y ve un oso de peluche.

-Eh? Esto es para mi?-Pensó Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Tome el oso de peluche, tenia una nota de Stan, abrí la nota y la leí mentalmente, decía:

**"Kely, te amo demasiado no podria dejarte ir**

**pero te doy este oso para que no me extrañes mucho"**

**Stan.**

Sonreí por lo que Stan había escrito en la nota.

-Que dice la nota?-Pregunto Neko-Quiero leer...-

-Esta bien-Le respondí, le di la nota a Neko, ella toma la nota, lee y relee varias veces.

-Aaaw! ese chico esta loco por vos, que tierno x3-Dijo Neko

-Si, ya lo se esta muy loco...y de remate-Le dije

-Jajaja, Oke...entonces quieres ir de compras después de clases?-Me pregunto

-Para que?-

-Necesitas ropa nueva para el viaje-

-Esta bien-Le dije-Vamos-

Narración Normal.

Neko y Kyle salieron de la escuela al terminar las clases y fueron al centro comercial de South Park. Neko acompaño a Kyle a diferentes tiendas con ropa de verano, compro vestidos para la playa, bikinis de diferentes colores, sandalias y vestidos de noche.

Pasaron por la peluquería para que las chicas le hicieran un cambio de look a Kyle. Al rato salieron del centro comercial, Kyle estaba maquillado con una sombra de ojos color verde fluorescente y le habían pegado pestañas postizas.

-Me veo bien, verdad?-Kyle ve a Neko

-Eeh, Si! solo que se pasaron con el tema de las pestañas postizas-Le respondió Neko tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-Bien, gracias por todo Neko...me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Kyle

-Adiós Kyle!-Se despidió Neko, sonríe y cada uno se va por su lado.


	19. El Campamento parte 2

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban en la parada de autobús esperando el micro que los llevaría a México. había muchas personas en la parada a parte de ellos 5, cuando llego el micro Kenny tomo a Neko del brazo y empujo a los demás hasta ser el primero en la fila.

-Vamos Neko!-Dijo Kenny-vamos a los asientos de atrás!-

-Esta bien-Neko ve a Kyle-No vienes Kely?-

-Enseguida los alcanzo-Les aviso Kyle, empezó a caminar siguiendo la fila de gente que esperaba encontrar un asiento libre, escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Kely! Kely!-

-Que?-Ve a Stan-S-Stan?-

Stan se acerco corriendo hacia Kyle y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kyle corresponde al abrazo.

-Que haces aquí Stan?-Kyle se separa un poco

-Vine a despedirme...te voy a echar de menos Kely-Le dijo Stan

-Yo igual Stan-Le respondió Kyle. Se acercan un poco, sienten sus respiraciones chocar y se besan.

-Stan...gracias-Kyle se sonroja-Lo necesitaba-

-Kely! ya nos vamos-Le aviso Neko

-Vete o pedreras el autobús-Le dije

-Si-

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al autobús y me senté junto a Kenny, Cartman y Neko en los asientos de atrás. asome la cabeza por la ventana, vi a Stan saludándome, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Neko y Kenny conversaban, Cartman jugaba videojuegos con una mini consola y yo me dormí apoyando la cabeza contra el acrílico de la ventana.

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely saludándome desde la ventana del autobús hasta que la perdí de vista y luego volví a mi casa.

Narración Normal

-Oye Neko, cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a México?-pregunto Cartman a Neko sin mirarla

-Eeh, creo que tardaremos 5 horas aproximadamente-Le respondió Neko

-No es muy lejos-Dijo Kenny

-Has viajado a México antes?-Le pregunto la chica Otaku

-No, es mi primera vez viajando a México-Le respondió Kenny

5 horas de viaje mas tarde, Neko alcanzo a ver un cartel que decía:

**"Bienvenido a Cancun-México"**

-Kely! Kely!-Neko empieza a llamar a Kyle

-Eh?-Kyle se despierta-Que pasa Neko?-

-Despierta, ya llegamos a México-Le respondió ella

-Que? En serio?-Kyle asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ve las casas y el mar junto a la playa sin restos de basura.

-Wow!-Dijo Kenny

-Es muy bonito-Comento Kyle

-Ya lo creo...-Dijo Neko

-Que cosa?-Cartman dejo de jugar y los miro a los 3

-Te lo perdiste gordo Neo Nazi!-Le grito Neko-Estábamos mirando la playa-

-Ah, perdón si me lo perdí...-Contesto Cartman de forma sarcástica

El autobús se detuvo en la terminal, todos se bajaron del autobús con su respectivo equipaje.

-Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kenny

-Hay que ir hasta el campamento-Le respondió Neko

-Oh no! lo menos que quiero es caminar-protesto Cartman enojado

-No esta tan lejos de donde estamos-Le contesto de mala gana Neko-Y no pienso gastar dinero en un taxi así que...Andando!-

Kyle P.O.V

Empezamos a caminar con un Cartman quejándose y protestando por ciertas cosas que no puedo decir.

-Miren! Ahí esta! es ese-Neko señala un lugar lleno de cabañas, plantas y cosas tropicales. vi una piscina enorme pero recordé que no podía meterme al agua por 2 semanas.

-A donde se fue Neko?-Pregunto Kenny

-No lo se...-Respondió Cartman

-Estoy detrás de ti-Le dijo Neko a modo de burla

-Si, Claro-Cartman se voltea y la ve-AAAAAAGH! Hijo de puta!-

-A donde te fuiste?-Le pregunte preocupado

-Fui a buscar la llave de la cabaña-Respondió Neko

-Cual es?-Pregunto Kenny

-Es la numero 3-Respondió ella

-Bien, Vamos-Dije. Cruzamos un puente que había en la piscina, llegamos a la cabaña 3. Vi otra cabaña frente a la nuestra.

-Esta es nuestra cabaña Neko?-Pregunto Kenny a mi amiga

-Si, la de enfrente la ocupa otra persona-Le explico Neko

Narración Normal.

Entraron a la cabaña, solo tenia 3 habitaciones, un baño con ducha, una sala de estar con pantalla plana, comedor con cocina pequeños.

-Como vamos a organizarnos para...?-Dijo Kenny pero es interrumpido

-PIDO LA 1ERA HABITACIÓN!-Grito Cartman

-No es justo! Yo la quiero-Protesto Kyle

-No pueden compartir una habitación?-Les pregunto Neko

-ME NIEGO!-Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Oke, vamos a hacer así...Kyle duerme en la 1era habitación, Cartman en la 2da, yo en la 3era y Kenny...-Dijo Neko

-Yo dormiré contigo?-Pregunto Kenny, Neko enseguida capto el doble sentido de la pregunta

-NO PERVERTIDO! Tu dormirás en el sofá de la sala-Le grito Neko molesta

-Esta bien-Dijo Kenny aceptando la propuesta de Neko

-Oigan, que quieren hacer después?-Pregunto Kyle

-No lo se, pensaba que podíamos salir a recorrer la ciudad-Le respondió Neko

-Me parece muy bien-Dijo Cartman

-Que raro viniendo de ti gordo, jajaja-Se burlo la chica Fujoshi

-Ya cállate Marica!-Le grito Cartman

-VETE A LA MIERDA-Le contesto Neko enojada

* * *

Mientras tanto en South Park...

Stan P.O.V

Estaba en mi casa, viendo la tele y pensando en Kely. escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo abro!-Grite sabiendo que no había nadie **_(Autora: Que estúpido eres Stan! xD) _**Abrí la puerta y era Wendy.

-Que quieres Wendy?-Le pregunte molesto

-Hola Stan, puedo pasar?-Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Si, como quieras...-Le dije de mala gana, Wendy paso y se sentó en el sofá de la sala junto a mi.

-A que se debe tu visita Wendy?-

-Vine a pedirte un favor, podrías leer esto?-Me dijo ella dándome un pedazo de papel-Es para una obra de la escuela-

-Esta bien-Tome el papel y empece a leer lo que estaba escrito-No quiero estar nunca mas contigo, te odio! eres una hija de puta que no sabe lo que es amar a alguien, Basta! no quiero saber nada de ti, no me llames, no me mires...-Veo a Wendy-Para que escena es esto?-

-No es nada importante-Dijo ella-Solo quería que lo leas...oye, tengo sed, puedes ir a buscar algo para beber?-

-Claro, No tardo-Le respondí y fui a la cocina

Wendy P.O.V

Stan fue a buscar algo para beber a la cocina, saque un grabador de mi abrigo, tome el celular de Stan junto con la grabadora y lo guarde en una mochila que llevaba conmigo.


	20. La llamada Telefonica

Kyle P.O.V

Ya habíamos vuelto a la cabaña, eran las 16:35 p.m y yo estaba en mi habitación aburrido sin saber que hacer.

-Kyle-Neko entra a mi habitación-Voy con Cartman y Kenny a la piscina, no vienes?-

-No puedo ir al agua, ademas estoy aburrido y no se que hacer-Le respondí

-Tengo una idea!-

Neko sale de la habitación, al rato vuelve con un lápiz y un block de hojas.

-Porque no dibujas algo?-Me pregunto-O mejor aun, conectate en Whatsapp o en Skype y fíjate si Stan esta disponible-

-Bien...-Respondí, Neko se va y empeze a dibujar, no dibujo muy bien que digamos. en clase de arte el dibujo que le dedique a Stan me salio mal. Dibuje lo que veía en la ventana de mi habitación y un pajarito. Mi computadora estaba encendida y recibí una videollamada de Stan.

-Hey Stan!-Prendo el videochat-Como estas?-

-Hola Kely, aquí estoy bien y tu?-Me pregunto Stan saludando desde la cámara

-Bien, recién llegamos al campamento, recorrimos la ciudad y acomode las cosas de la cabaña-Le conté

-Bien, y que mas estas haciendo?-Me pregunto

-Estoy dibujando, los chicos se fueron a la piscina-Le respondí

-Me puedes mostrar un dibujo?-

-No Stan, dibujo horrible-Esa era la verdad

-Ok, como digas...te extraño Kely-Me dijo

-Solo ha pasado un día Stan-

-Ya lo se pero aun te extraño-

Narración Normal.

Kyle extrañaba a Stan, quería estar con el o que Stan estuviera a su lado.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Stan-Le dijo Kyle

-Si, sabes algo?-Pregunto Stan sin dejar de mirarlo

-Que?-

-Te amo Kely-Le respondió

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje-Kyle se reía bajito

-Esa es la idea jeje-Le dijo Stan de forma traviesa

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOJÓN?!-Grito Shelly del otro lado del chat

-Agh, me tengo que ir...adiós Kely-

-Adiós-Dijo Kyle. Corta la videollamada, toma el block de hojas y se pone a dibujar 2 chicos tomados de la mano

* * *

Pasaron unos días mas, los chicos y Neko se estaban divirtiendo en México, Kyle chateaba con Stan cada vez que podía y le contaba todo lo que hacían durante el día. Hasta que una noche después de cenar, Kyle estaba por irse a dormir pero su teléfono suena avisando que tenia una llamada de Stan.

-Creí que nunca me llamaría-Pensó Kyle, atiende el teléfono y se oye una voz en el.

-Hola Kely?-

-Hola Stan...-saludo Kyle

-Kely hay algo que debo decirte-Le dijo Stan

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Stan en el teléfono pero lo que me dijo me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

-No quiero estar nunca mas contigo, Te odio! eres una hija de puta que no sabe lo que es querer a alguien...-Grito Stan por el teléfono

-Stan...como puedes...?-Pregunte. no entendía nada, hace unos días todo estaba bien y ahora Stan me grita eso?

-Basta! No quiero saber nada de ti, no me llames, no me hables a la única persona que voy a amar es a Wendy, ella si me quiere de verdad...No como tu!-Me grito Stan

Sentí que los ojos me ardían y se llenaban de lagrimas, tire el teléfono lejos, me acosté en la cama y llore por un largo rato. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando ni cuando me dormí, solo recuerdo que desperté gracias a un leve golpe en la puerta, levante la mirada y vi a Neko asomada a la puerta.

-Kyle, estas bien?-Me pregunto-No bajaste a desayunar y me preocupe-

-No es nada Neko-Me levanto de la cama-Estoy bien-Bajo la mirada

-Kyle, acaso estuviste llorando?-

-Porque lo preguntas?-Le dije

-No evadas mi pregunta, te pasa algo? porque lloras?-Me pregunto Neko

-Esta bien...te lo diré-

Neko P.O.V

Kyle me contó lo que sucedió anoche con una llamada telefónica de Stan.

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso-Me quede sorprendida por la actitud de su Novio

Kyle asiente-Lo peor de todo es que...me dijo que...que...prefería estar con Wendy-Se echa a llorar.

No tuve otra opción mas que darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-No pasa nada-Lo tranquilice-Todo va a estar bien...-

-Oye Marica, quieres ir a la playa?-Cartman entro a la habitación y ve a Kyle-Wow! que te paso judio? tienes arena en la vagina?-

-Otra vez con ese puto chiste?-Pregunte enojada-En serio? cuando vas a parar?-

-Fue Stan...-Dijo Kyle y ve a Cartman-Me dijo que era un hijo de puta y que quería a Wendy-

-Maldito, es un imbécil! nadie maltrata a Kyle de esa forma excepto yo-Dijo Cartman enojado

-Quien es un imbécil?-

Genial! ahora Kenny hace su aparición ¬_¬

-Stan-Le respondí-Le dijo Hijo de puta a Kyle y todas esas cosas...-

-Ese desgraciado-Dijo Kenny molesto-No te preocupes Kyle, nosotros te vamos a defender si te hace algo malo-

-Gracias chicos...-Dijo Kyle un poco animado

Narración Normal.

Una vez que lograron levantarle un poco el animo a Kyle, todos salieron a la playa. cuando llegaron Neko, Cartman y Kenny fueron a refrescarse al mar. Kyle se puso a caminar por la playa ya que el no podía meterse al agua.

Kyle P.O.V

Caminar por la playa me ayudara a olvidarme de Stan y de la llamada, si el no quería que le hablara cuando regrese a South Park, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Auch! idiota, ten cuidado!-

-Lo siento, yo no...-Dije

Me había chocado con una chica y la ayude a levantarse, ella me miro un poco molesta.

-Nunca miras por donde caminas?-Me pregunto

-De verdad, no quise chocarme contigo...-Le respondí nervioso

-Esta bien, te perdono...como te llamas?-Dijo la chica

-S-Soy Kyle-Le dije

-Kyle? que nombre raro para una chica. yo me llamo Ara pero puedes decirme Manzanita-Se presento ella

-De acuerdo...-

-Oye, te vi llorando mientras caminabas, que te paso?-Me pregunto Ara

-Fue mi novio, Stan...me dijo que era un hijo de puta y todas esas cosas ayer por teléfono-Le conté

-Pero que hiciste para que te dijera eso?-Ara pensó que la culpa era mía y no era cierto

-Nada, hace unos días todo iba bien, después me trato así-Le dije

-Kyle! Kyle!-Vi a Neko correr hacia nosotros, se detuvo apenas me vio.

-Que?-Pregunte

-jajaja, tienes que ver esto!-Neko se reía mientras me hablaba

-Que cosa?-

-Cartman se quedo dormido sobre la arena y...jajaja Kenny y yo lo cubrimos con arena jajaja-Dijo Neko, saca su celular y me muestra las fotos que tomo.

-Jajaja Que gracioso! jajaja-Dijo Ara viendo las fotos

-Ya lo creo...da risa, eso no lo puedo negar-Dijo Neko

Narración Normal.

Escuchan los gritos de Cartman, se notaba que quería matar a Neko y a Kenny por la broma.

-Shit!- Dijo Neko

-Seria bueno que volvamos a casa antes de que el culon nos mate-Kyle estaba un poco asustado

-Si-

-Bueno, nos vemos luego o en otra ocasión-Dijo Ara

-Adiós-Se despidió Neko

-Adiós Ara!-Dijo Kyle.

Se van corriendo a ver a Cartman y a Kenny.

* * *

No se preocupen...ya viene el final del fanfic. pero tendrán que esperar un tiempo porque estoy estudiando para rendir las materias y capaz que subo el final cuando apruebe todas las materias pendientes incluyendo ingles particular.

Por si no saben en Ingles particular me fue mal en Gramática y Lenguaje, no se que nota me saque solo se que debo rendir en febrero.

Así que, tengan paciencia con el ultimo capitulo...No me maten! Dx

Dejen Reviews, es lo ultimo que puedo decir :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	21. Regreso a South Park

Al día siguiente los chicos empacaron sus cosas para volver a South Park. Kyle no se comunico con Stan, ni siquiera lo llamo. lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a South Park y quedarse ahí.

-Bueno, habrá que enfrentar la realidad, prometo que en cuanto vuelva no le hablare mas a Stan, como el me dijo-Pensó Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Aaash! No quiero volver a South Park, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo, porque si vuelvo tendré que volver a ver a Stan otra vez y eso me dolerá...después de lo que me hizo, lo peor es que si lo veo seguramente estará con esa puta de Wendy.

Pero bueno, por lo menos tengo una amiga y 2 amigos que me ayudaran. Termine de empacar, salimos del campamento y volvimos a tomar el autobús que nos dejo en México la primera vez, nos sentamos igual que cuando llegamos. Al llegar a South Park bajamos del autobús, tome mi mochila y a lo lejos vi a Stan.

-Ay no!-Pense-Ahí esta el...bueno Kyle, recuerda...NO le hables-

Narración Normal.

Los chicos caminan hacia Stan, Kyle hace como que no lo ve ya que estaba delante de el.

-Hola chicos y Kely-Saludo Stan

-Hola Hippie de Mierda-Saludo Cartman

-Hola Stan!-Saludo Kenny de manera amistosa

-Y? Como la pasaron? Se divirtieron?-Pregunto Stan

-Lo pasamos muy bien, el lugar era muy lindo!-Contó Neko

-Me lo imagino, bueno y...que quieren hacer?-

-No lo se, quiero volver a casa para descansar un poco y lavar mi ropa-Le respondió Neko

-Esta bien, entonces te acompañamos a tu casa Neko-Le dijo Stan y ve a Kyle-Vienes Kely?-

Kyle P.O.V

Parecía que Stan se había olvidado lo que me dijo por teléfono el otro día, pero no importaba, fingí que no lo escuchaba lo cual note en la cara de Stan que se enfado.

El resto del viaje estuvo callado, mas tarde volví a mi casa, saque las cosas de mi mochila, fui a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y comenze a llorar, no tenia idea de porque era pero lo hice.

Stan actuaba raro desde que llegue, como si no recordara las cosas horribles que me dijo.

Stan P.O.V

Que le sucede a Kely? Desde que llego que no me quiere hablar, esta como distanciada...fuimos novios por casi todo 1 mes, aun así no se que le pasa, ahora somos amigos de nuevo, quiero saber que le esta pasando, estaba preocupado por ella.

* * *

Bueno...aquí termina el fanfic.

Mil disculpas que el final haya sido TAN breve y TAN triste, pero es que no tenia mas ideas jejeje *Hay personas que la miran con cara de "Lo dices en serio?"* Si estan poniendo esa cara en este momento les voy a decir que si, lo digo MUY en serio.

De verdad, lo siento...pero saben que? hare lo posible para que Kyle y Stan vuelvan a estar juntos en la 2da temporada! :D No se preocupen

En fin, dejen reviews espero que les haya gustado este fanfic y si recibo muchos reviews tambien subire la 2da temporada.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
